


Two Birds, One Stone

by sometimesimeow



Series: Stonesy and Walks [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Kyle Walker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom John Stones, Boypussy, Cheating, Cheating kink, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Intersex, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Molestation, Mpreg, Omega John Stones, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Top Kyle Walker, Vaginal Sex, alpha/omegas, no betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesimeow/pseuds/sometimesimeow
Summary: Kyle Walker and John Stones are best friends. Unfortunately, John's boyfriend doesn't like that.
Relationships: John Stones/Kyle Walker, John Stones/Millie Savage (Gender Bent)
Series: Stonesy and Walks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172423
Comments: 28
Kudos: 99





	Two Birds, One Stone

“You can’t go out like that.”

John Stones winced when he heard his boyfriend’s voice. He wiped his sweaty palms on his t-shirt—a simple white top that was on the verge of sheer and half a size too small since he’d been bulking up all season. Then, he turned around. Miles was seething. John fought the urge to roll his eyes because the last time he did so, his alpha accused him of being disrespectful. Instead, John ignored him to pick out a watch.

“No,” John told him. Softly, but firmly. “I like this shirt.”

“Did Kyle buy you that shirt?”

“No, Miles,” John said, clearly exasperated by the interrogation. “Believe it or not, Kyle didn’t buy my entire wardrobe.” Truth be told, Kyle did buy the shirt, and the platinum watch John selected for the night. It had a blue crystal that Kyle said matched his eyes, and it was one of John’s favorite pieces in his collection. It always made him smile when Kyle’s eyes lit up when he saw John wearing it. Miles would throw a fit if he knew its origins, but it wasn’t John’s fault his friend liked to buy him things. Kyle was generous. The defender wanted to shower the people he cared about with gifts, and John was one of those lucky people he called his friend. They may not be mates, but they were best mates, and Kyle never let John forget how much he meant to him.

“Are you going out with him again?” John could hear the tremble in his voice.

“Yeah. Like I do every Saturday.” Today was a matchday and a hard one. They scraped by with a 1-1 draw, and Pep had given them a lashing for a particularly poor performance.

“Why can’t I come with you?” Miles nearly whined.

“Because it’s a team thing.” The night on the town was a tradition for the two defenders. Kyle and John used it to unwind, let loose, or just relax in each other’s arms. Sometimes they invited other people to join, but they always ended up on the same couch. “And you get so weird around Kyle.” 

“I don’t get weird.”

“Yes, you do.”

“He’s a fucking asshole. He looks at me like I’m trash.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Yes, he did. Kyle hated Miles. He told John countless times he thought John could do better, and he deserved an alpha who could treasure him, not use him as an ATM. It was one of the reasons he liked to spoil John with gifts—to make up for his “neglect.” John told him countless times he didn’t need to be “taken care of,” but Kyle insisted, and John couldn’t say no when Kyle showed up with a bag full of clothes that happened to be the wrong size. 

“He wants to take you away from me.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“And you’re being stupid.” John winced. He hated it when people said that about him. “You’re so fucking dumb. You don’t understand anything because all you think about is football,” he snapped. “All alphas want is a pretty piece of ass, and Walker is just waiting for the next time you bend over to tap it.”

“Kyle’s not like that,” John defended. “He’s my best friend.” He grabbed his jacket.

“Alphas and omegas can’t be friends.”

“That’s not true.”

“He’s only nice to you because he wants to fuck you. When I’m around, he treats me as if I’m not there.”

“Maybe if you treated me better, he’d be nicer,” John muttered under his breath. He immediately regretted it because Miles started yelling.

“Maybe I wouldn’t treat you the way I do if I knew you could keep your legs closed! Christ, John! You’re such an asshole!”

John opened his mouth to defend himself and then clamped it shut. Most of the time, their fights end faster if he kept his mouth. If he was lucky, he might make it to Kyle within the hour.

“You always defend him! You never care about how I feel, and you’re my fucking omega!” Miles yelled. “Do you know how much you’re hurting me when you leave me alone every day, and then when you’re finally home, all you want to do is see Kyle? It’s like you don’t care about me.”

“It’s not like that—”

Miles didn’t want to hear him. “It’s fucking disrespectful, and you don’t care! Do you know what people say about me online? How _humiliating_ it is to have an omega earn more than me? How you're an out of control slut who can't keep his hands off his teammates? I have to listen to them go on and on about how I’m some deadbeat alpha who can’t control his omega!”

John felt a pang in his heart. Guilt washed over him. “Miles, I’m sorry—"

“No, you’re not. You only care about yourself, John.” 

“That’s not true.”

“Yes, it is!” Miles snarled. “If you actually loved me, you wouldn’t let another alpha touch you the way Kyle does!”

John couldn’t stand the way Miles said Kyle’s name. He talked about Kyle like he was trash, lording over every scandal the tabloids love to print about John’s best friend. He used to spend hours talking about Kyle’s screw-ups like it was a personal victory for him. His alpha’s tone was the only reason John responded with such venom.

“Can you just quit it?” John shouted back. His alpha took a step back, alarmed by John’s grit. Honestly, even John was surprised. He didn’t like confrontation outside the field; it was rare for John to do anything but take it from Miles when his boyfriend behaved like this. Still, John couldn’t stand around and let Miles warp his relationship with Kyle into something disgusting. “It’s not my fault you’re jealous! And Kyle hasn’t done anything wrong! God!" John groaned. "He’s my best friend!”

Miles stood his ground despite the reaction. “You’re _my_ omega! He’s an alpha! What am I supposed to think?”

“I don’t know. Trust me?” John suggested sarcastically.

“How am I supposed to trust you when you go out looking like a slut?”

John stopped listening. “I can’t talk to you when you’re like this.” He moved towards the door when his alpha blocked him.

“I’m not letting you see him tonight.”

John sighed. “Get out of my way.”

“I’m not joking, John!” Miles tried to grab his arm.

John reacted the same he would on the field when another player challenged him. He shoved his alpha from the door, and the man stumbled out of his way.

“Fuck off!” John shouted as he raced to his car.

***

By the time John parked his car, the defender had decided his migraine was going to be cured by a bottle of tequila and club bangers loud enough to knock out all his wicked thoughts. John was about to text Kyle when he realized his phone was missing. The omega sighed as he recalled his rushed departure—watch on, jacket on, screaming, phone resting comfortably on his bed with a fingerprint lock.

Well, John thought, at least he didn’t need to worry about Miles blowing up his phone all night.

Kyle, fortunately, was easy to find. Footballers got the VIP room when they went out, and all John had to do was follow the bouncers to the velvet ropes. When he was let through, Kyle was there, chatting to an omega with a bottle in his hand. He looked bored, and he checked his phone twice during the conversation. John’s mood immediately perked up. Kyle, as if sensing him, turned his head and saw John at the entrance. He quickly stood up and enveloped John into a big with no immediate intention of letting go.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” Kyle told him, his voice muffled by John’s neck as Kyle’s head dipped into the croak of it.

John smiled against his shoulder. “And stand you up on a Saturday night?” John grinned. “You know I would never do that to you.”

Kyle took him over to the couch. He ordered another bottle from the service girl and scooted his original companion away to make room for John. The girl made an affronted noise, followed by a second, wordless complaint that was a cross between a caught hairball and a pitchy ribbit. Nothing caught Kyle's attention because Kyle kept his eyes on John.

“You didn’t get any of my texts. I thought something happened with Miles.”

John’s smile faltered. He hoped Kyle wouldn’t see, but the man’s eyes narrowed. He got closer to John.

“Did something happen?”

John gave a nervous laugh. “Just a small fight. Swore at him.” John didn’t like to swear. He rested his head on Kyle’s shoulder as he explained to him that he’d forgotten his phone at home. “Sorry.” His fingers trailed up and down Kyle’s thighs, teasing the crotch as he did so. He laughed when Kyle shivered. “I didn’t mean for you to worry.”

Kyle told him not to be sorry. “It's not your fault." He kissed John's cheek. "But I think you need a drink.” The service girl brought the bottle to them and began pouring them their shots. John cheered as he and Kyle down their first round. The second drink came quickly after, and then the third and the fourth before John gained the confidence to drag Kyle onto the dance floor. John loved to dance. He was shy and always played off his performances as a joke, but Kyle knew how much he loved to move.

“I love this song!” John yelled out as the liquor and music pumped through his veins. He started moving his feet to beat, and Kyle glided alongside him.

“You look so hot!” Kyle shouted over the music.

John laughed and span around to the song. Tonight, the club was packed. They couldn’t be apart even if they wanted to. His back pressed against Kyle’s chest as they began to move together in the club. Kyle’s hands were on his hips. They were grinding against each other. Kyle’s lips latched onto John’s neck, and he giggled when the older man started to suck on his skin. He could feel the alpha’s erection pressed against his ass, and how his fingers slipped into the waistband of his all too-tight jeans. John placed his hand on the back of Kyle’s neck, drawing him closer as they danced together until a new song began. When Kyle’s hands dipped too low into his waistband, John shrieked and laughed as he faced him.

“You’re such a perv!” John scolded with a grin and drew their faces together. Kyle laughed with him. Their bodies never stopped touching; John’s arms wrapped around Kyle’s neck, and as they danced closer, skin layered on top of each other. At the same time, they moved to the music, and soon their tongues touched. Their kisses were deep and sloppy, their hands were entangled in each other’s curls, and the music was so fucking loud they couldn’t hear anybody but each other.

“I want you so bad,” Kyle whispered in his ear before he kissed down his neck.

John moaned as Kyle’s teeth scraped against his skin. He was reminded of the bruises Kyle’s lips could bring, and the yelling that succeeded such injuries. Before Kyle could leave a mark, John dragged him into the VIP bathroom and shut the stall door. The two of them kissed and giggled as Kyle tumbled onto the toilet seat, and John climbed onto his lap. Kyle’s hands latched onto his belt, but John shoved him against the seat. He laughed at Kyle’s shocked expression.

“Aggressive tonight, aren’t you?” Kyle joked, almost impressed.

John bit his lip. He shouldn’t feel shy—not around Kyle, _never_ around Kyle, because Kyle spent countless hours assuring John that he was the sweetest and best omega that ever existed, and he didn’t need to be embarrassed.

“You’re so precious,” Kyle declared breathlessly. He leaned forward again, and this time John didn’t stop him from lifting his shirt. “Fucking perfect,” he muttered while planting kisses onto his chest. Kyle’s praises became profane as his hands gripped John’s hips with the familiarity John’s alpha had forgotten. Kyle told him he’d been thinking of pumping his cock in and out of John all night. He talked about getting John’s hole puffy and pink, how his dick was ready to wreck his insides until he was stuffed full. John’s pussy ached at the image of cum. Kyle never fucked his cunt without a condom. Sometimes, thinking about the cum dribbling out of his slit and onto the bathroom floor made John want to give in to temptation.

They never did, though. John couldn’t cheat on his boyfriend like that. Instead, John fished Kyle’s pockets for his wallet. Kyle raised his hands up, letting out a “Woah, we’re both making football money here” in good humor. They both giggled ecstatically despite the tiredness of the joke. John could feel the butterflies swarming in his stomach. They didn’t stop flapping when Kyle caught his wrists and pulled him in for another kiss. It ended when John tore the condom open with his teeth. John loved how considerate Kyle was because John couldn’t buy condoms.

Kyle undid John’s belt while Kyle pulled down his zipper. When Kyle’s cock was fully out, John moaned when he saw the droplets trickle down the length. He wrapped his hands around it. The girth alone needed two hands. John licked his lips as the pulsing in his palm made him salivate. John didn’t know if he wanted it in his mouth or shoved up his cunt, so he stroked it while he thought. Maybe it was too much for Kyle as thrust forward, almost knocking John off his lap.

“Oh shit!” Kyle exclaimed when John struggled to regain his balance. John laughed as Kyle pulled him close as if to keep him safe. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” John answered. He smiled as he rested his head on Kyle’s shoulders. It always felt safe there. Then he pulled away and joked, “Aggressive tonight, aren’t you?”

Kyle grinned back and kissed him again. He pulled John’s hips down and pressed his unprotected cunt against his raw dick. John’s body fit so well against Kyle’s form, and he loved how his cock slid between his pussy lips. It felt so good. The slick was dripping onto Kyle’s thighs and made it so easy for him to accidentally slip inside.

John whimpered as he tried to break the kiss, but Kyle’s lips followed, and his grip on John was firm so he could continue thrusting between his legs. John moved his head up so Kyle could focus on his neck instead. He shivered as Kyle sucked on his collarbone.

“We have to use a condom,” John moaned. Kyle continued to kiss him. His lips were on John’s again. He shifted himself on top of Kyle as he felt the man’s cock hardening against him. The head of his cock was digging deeper each time John rolled his hips. God, if John wasn’t careful, it was going in. He could already hear the precum squelching against him. He was so fucking wet. 

John arched his back and lifted his hips to put on the condom. Instead, the tip teased the insides of his hole for just a second, releasing a loud moan from John. If the outside occupants didn’t know what was going on before, they would know now. The sounds John made were _obscene_. John's body flushed red. Kyle was laughing his head off as he kissed John’s pinkness away. He took the condom from his partner’s hands and pressed it against his lips.

John rolled his eyes and kissed it. He poked his tongue inside and licked it wet because Kyle told him it felt better knowing his mouth had been on it. John licked his lips when he watched Kyle stretch the rubber over his cock. As soon as it was fully on, though, John didn’t hesitate to settle over Kyle’s cock again.

“I can’t wait for you fill me up,” John murmured as he rolled his hips. “Been thinking about your big cock in me all week.”

“Been thinking about you, too.”

“Yeah?” John bit his lip when he felt the familiar, covered tip press against his hole. His breath shuddered at the painful stretch when he started to sink down onto the alpha’s cock. John didn’t want to waste any more time. The second Kyle was underneath him, John remembered how much he wanted to get connected with him. How right it felt to be fucked open by his thick cock.

“Miss you always,” Kyle muttered as John’s inner muscles flexed and spread to accommodate his girth. “Never stop thinking about how good you are. The best, tightest, perfect omega.” His hands gripped John’s ass and spread them apart wide, allowing his dick to get in deeper.

John threw his head back as he started to fuck himself on the alpha’s cock. He worked his hips up and down in a vaguely abusive manner, going hard enough that he may have to worry about the condition of his cunt for the next few days. His moans matched Kyle’s groans of enjoyment, as he swore and fucked up into the omega without hesitation.

“Love this feeling. Wish I could get inside you. Give you a pup and get you nice and fat.” The words were as John continued to move, and he stifled the yelps he produced. “Heard pregnant omegas could get fucked ten times a day, and it wouldn’t be enough. I wouldn’t let you off my cock.”

God, John would love that.

Kyle gave another, particularly harder, thrust inside him. It caused John’s body to tremble and cunt to produce more slick as the scent of Kyle’s virile, potent arousal flooded his senses.

“God, Kyle. You’re so big. I love it. You feel so good.” John worked his hips faster and faster, drawing the alpha closer to a knot as the music pumped into the background, and the door shut and open. He could hear their laughter. The VIP room was as private as it got in a London nightclub. Still, other VIPs were more than welcomed to make their entrance. He could hear them howling, giving them their respects and motivation, all the drunken laughter as one of them, likely Kyle, was told to “give the bitch what she wants.” John shut his eyes in embarrassment, but Kyle pulled his face to his and kissed him.

“You’re mine tonight,” Kyle told him. “Don’t think about anyone else.”

John immediately complied, forcing himself to ride Kyle harder and faster. The hands on his ass squeezed, urging him to get into a pace that would bring them both into completion. John grounded his cunt down on the cock, rocking his hips and clenching, his moans abundant as the growing knot swelled up inside his cunt.

Kyle fucked up against him while John forced his hips down until finally, a knot pressed deep into John’s cunt and swelled up to lock them together. John jerked and came, flooding Kyle’s lap with a pool of slick. His cunt was still milking Kyle’s knot, hoping to get close to that delicious, gush of semen.

A small sensation of resentment bubbled inside John. No matter how much Kyle came, he wouldn’t be coming inside John. All that creamy, thick cum was stuck inside a rubber, instead of shooting into his cunt where it would be far more appreciated. His pussy clenched around Kyle’s dick again, trying to feel him through the layer.

I can’t, John thought, because it would be wrong.

John placed his head into the croak of Kyle’s neck, hoping not to think about it. He didn’t want to spoil his night with Kyle. The man in question stroked his back gently. Neither had to wait long for the swelling to go down. Condoms were proven to significantly cut the knotting time, and after a few minutes, the two were ready to leave.

Kyle took off the rubber. Before he threw it in the side bin, he chuckled and asked if John wanted a taste first. John knew he was joking, but the alcohol, the bitterness, and the fact that he could smell Kyle from the condom made John lean forward licked the insides while Kyle held it between his fingers.

Kyle’s breath hitched. John playfully stuck his tongue inside like he felt Kyle had done so many times before. The taste was so good, John thought. He continued to lick it until Kyle pulled it away. Little specks of cum still lingered on his skin from when he slobbered over the condom. When John looked up, Kyle’s eyes were dark and diluted. John licked his lips as the man stared him down.

“Let’s get out of here,” Kyle suggested.

John didn’t have to answer for Kyle to know he agreed. Despite the intensity of their meeting, the night simmered down to a soothing heat. They end up half-naked in Kyle’s bed, with John’s head resting on Kyle’s chest while Kyle ran his fingers through John’s curls. The older man twisted a few strands around his finger and then chuckled boyishly when they bounced away while John drew circles on Kyle’s stomach with his fingers.

When they got comfortable enough, Kyle asked John if he was okay, citing his swollen eyes when he arrived at the club.

“You look ready to cry.” Kyle kissed the top of John’s head.

John gave the initial “nothing happened” and “everything’s fine,” which was never enough for Kyle to accept. He snorted, loudly, at the proclamation and told John he didn’t believe him.

“You can tell me anything,” Kyle promised. The reaction was immediate. A soft smile, a few seconds of reluctance, and then finally, those five words opened John’s mouth, and he recounted every detail from tonight before meeting up with Kyle. He talked about his fight, how Miles claimed his shirt was too thin, or his pants were too tight or whatever made his alpha call him a slut. He talked about the aggression, how Miles blocked his way to keep him from going out and tried to grab him, but he got away. The comment made Kyle stiffen, but he kept his temper in check, and his mouth shut to let John speak. It was a fantastic feeling to be able to talk freely. John felt like he always had to wear a muzzle around Miles, but Kyle was still on John’s side. John didn’t know how he survived so long without Kyle’s support.

John first met Kyle during his call upon the national team. He was young, shaking like a leaf from excitement and nerves. Kyle watched out for him from the start. He was the first from England’s defense to introduce himself, and even threw some laughingly lame lines at him. John remembered biting his lip so hard it might have bled because he was afraid to admit he was taken. Kyle was so nice, but so were many alphas until they realized an omega wouldn't sleep with them. Miles reminded him of this fact all the time. John really, really liked Kyle. He prayed that Kyle’s face wouldn’t take a turn when he learned John was off-limits. To John’s delight, Kyle remained professional and cordial. He acted like a big brother, and when they discovered they had the same birthday, something between them clicked. It was instantaneous and irresistible, and once they got to talking, they couldn’t stop. Literally, it felt like stopping was impossible. He would cry if Kyle didn’t speak to him or listen to him or even look at him. John could tell him some of the worst and best things about himself, intimate details like how he stayed at practice after hours because he would rather be on the field than at home.

In contrast, Kyle told him how much loved his family and couldn’t wait to spend time with them. The comment made John sweat. Kyle really loved his family. John wondered if he overstepped a line with his complaints, and he was about to excuse himself when Kyle delved into the pressures of being his family’s sole provider. He said, “Yeah, I get where you're coming from,” because no matter how much he gave, it didn't ever feel like enough. It was one of the millions of things they had in common, and John treasured the similarities as if they were diamonds.

Best of all, Kyle thought John was the coolest omega in the world. Kyle loved that they could play football together, go on walks and talk with each other, play videos, drink, sometimes watch the same movies—they even had the same taste in porn, of all things. They got all the benefits of an alpha and omega, without the demands of a romantic relationship. Kyle made him feel good. The feeling was mutual. Every time Kyle did something for him, John tried to reciprocate, only for Kyle to tell him got to cut it out because making him happy was a “pleasure,” not a “chore.” John suspected Kyle said these things because the omega had the most lovelorn, giddy expression whenever Kyle told him that spending time with the omega was what he looked forward to in a day. Even as their hours together increase, Kyle never got sick of John. If anything, he only wanted him more and more. 

Kyle was currently on a “break” with his girlfriend, although it was a matter of time they got back together. They always did. Though John was bitter, he couldn’t do much besides the occasional protest and reminder that Kyle deserved better. Annie and Kyle have been on and off since John met Kyle. This was the longest time they’ve been apart, and frankly, John was happy about the change. Without Kyle’s high school sweetheart in the mix, John and Kyle were almost inseparable. John had proposed a break with Miles in the past—nothing permanent, or at least, nothing intentionally permanent, but Miles' angry tirade, his tears, the threats and the accusations of betrayal, coupled with their families bombing John's phone with messages on his selfishness and irresponsibility, was enough to get John to dismiss the possibility altogether. 

Not for the first time, John wished Miles could be as understanding as Kyle. Romances weren’t like friendships. Sometimes distance was healthy.

“Hey, you want to watch a movie or something?” Kyle asked. He grabbed the remote for the flat screen and pulled John closer to him. “Call it a night after?”

John checked his watch. 12:25 AM. Instead of warning Kyle about the late hours, John snuggled closer to the alpha. “I really should call home…” John murmured, fiddling with Kyle’s chest hair as he said so.

Kyle reminded him that he didn’t need his boyfriend’s shitty attitude tonight. “All he’s going to do is make you feel bad for going out,” Kyle replied. “At least with me, you can get some sleep.”

Falling asleep in Kyle’s arms was one of John’s greatest guilty pleasures. Kyle’s arm was wrapped firmly around him, but it didn’t feel heavy. Instead, John felt safe. Kyle was already flicking through Netflix, trying to find something for them to lull them to sleep. “Maybe, just a little bit…”

Kyle made a small, muffled noise of victory, which caused John to smile as well. The alpha kissed John on the head again and pressed play to some popular drama John didn’t know the name of. He settled his eyes on the screen and just relaxed into Kyle’s arms. Not another thought was cast towards his alpha, or his near-empty home, or the people counting on him. Tonight, it was just him and Kyle.

***

John met Miles Savage when they were twelve years old. Miles’ father lost his job and moved their family to Barnsley to be near family. Miles transferred to John’s youth academy shortly after his arrival, and John was smitten. Miles was everything John wanted to be. Confident and outspoken, Miles would sooner take a red card than being caught second-guessing himself. Both wanted to be professional footballers, but Miles made his intentions clear by telling the coaches and players that he was going to make it before anyone else. He was going to live in the mansion and date the prettiest omegas and drive the fastest cars. They should just play him and get it over with, and he'd "remember them" when he got big.

John was one of many who had their eyes on him. Miles didn’t reciprocate John's feelings, but he didn’t reject the omega outright either. For a while, Miles allowed John to draw hearts in his notebook and make doe eyes across the field. It was sweet, said his parents, as they subtly encouraged him to try harder, and not to give up. Every Saturday, their fathers got together to watch football, and their mothers gossiped about their neighbors. They told him it was only a matter of time. “Be a good omega, and he’ll see you’re worth a shot,” they advised.

When they were fourteen, Miles asked John out on a date. John could honestly say he’d never been so happy. For a long time, things were perfect. They went to the same grammar school and then would go to practice right after. Their families had dinners together. They went to events as a group. Everyone cooed over their puppy love. Miles was happy, too. He called John “cute” and talked about how gorgeous he looked because all the other alphas were jealous of him. The two of them were “disgustingly happy,” even though Miles often got frustrated with John. He called John “dumb” when he skipped school to practice, and sometimes joked about him being “lucky he was pretty” because he didn’t have the smarts to study. During training, Miles would throw tantrums when the coach told him to do an obstacle again because he wasn’t “getting it,” and when John tried to comfort him, Miles snapped at him that he didn’t understand.

“This is my future, John. I have to take it more seriously than you.” He cast a bitter look at the other players and snorted. “Especially at this club. Barnsley? I have to be the best if I want to play for anything other than a second league team.”

The declaration always left a sour taste in John’s mouth, and not just because he grew up in this club. “I take it seriously.” John loved football. He wanted to become a pro as well, and Miles knew this even as he smiled and told John, “Yeah, I know, baby.” With the same, patronizing smile.

Eventually, John stopped talking about his dreams with Miles or anybody else. Whenever John used to talk about his boyfriend’s attitude, his parents would tell him to be more sensitive because Miles had ambition and he needed a lot of support if he was going to achieve his dreams. "All the best ones are a little arrogant." When John talked about how sad he was that Miles would rather be with his friends than spend time with him, they would tell him that John was shy and didn’t understand how alphas were. “They need to be around other people.”

John was told him to be patient and understanding, because if Miles made it big, then he was taking John along with him. “The good ones stay with their childhood sweethearts.”

The thought made John smile because it was Miles, and he loved him, and he could ignore the uneasiness that bubbled in his intestines when he thought of a future as Miles’ mate and not his own person. He could tell himself, at fourteen, that all the bad paled in comparison to the good. Miles was a great boyfriend. He took John out on dates, and always paid for everything. He opened doors and pulled out chairs, and when John caught him staring at another omega, he said sorry, which a lot of alphas don’t do because it was “natural.” When John shot up half a foot following his first heat, he was worried Miles would leave him, only for Miles to laugh and tell John he looked great. “Come on, I’m not shallow. I don’t care if you’re a giant.” Miles was tall as well. He still looked bigger because while John was tall, he was also slender, and Miles was on the broader side. He was also packing on more weight since he'd been ignoring the coaches' recommended diet. 

John never expected his reaction to change. However, days after his first spurt, their head coach told John he was being moved back to his original position.

"We're pairing you up with Toby for the next game as a centre back pair. Talk to him after."

John wanted to throw up.

Centre back was the position he played when he started out. He became a forward when Miles got into the academy.

“Centre back is Miles’s position,” John choked out.

“Yeah, it is,” the coach agreed, before declaring that they lacked talented players in that role.

“It’s your original position and your best one,” he told John, all while grinning because he couldn’t see the panic in John’s eyes.

“But, but, what about Miles—”

“He can earn his playing time like everyone else—not just because we’re desperate for players.”

“But…it is his position,” John repeated slowly. As if the coach didn’t understand that they would be competing for playing time.

The coach stared at him. Then, he sighed and shook his head. “Listen, John. I know you’re dating and all, but this isn’t personal. It’s just what’s best for the club.”

“But this is Miles’ dream,” John insisted. “If I play the position…” The words died on his lips, but their coach caught on.

“If you play the position, there’s a chance we can see how good you are and how shit he is?” John gaped at the bluntness. The coach shook his head. “John, I’ve been coaching for a long time, and believe me when I say I know who has what it takes. A lot of the kids here won’t make it to the first team. But you? I imagine we'll get an offer as you start for the first team.” The coach shook his head. “Savage…he’s a decent player. He might have a chance with us if he can work on a few things—especially that attitude—but he doesn’t have it.” The coach put his hand on John’s shoulder. “Just think about it.”

John nodded. He couldn’t speak. The omega walked up to the door to get back to training, and as soon as his hand touched the knob, a force within John's body surged forward and told him to turn around. It reminded him that John attended this academy before Miles ever did; that it was as much his dream to go pro as anyone else’s. 

“I’ll do it.”

The coach looked up.

“I’ll change positions,” John stuttered out. He was always terrified of letting people down, so if he agreed to it now, he’d never take it back again.

The coach nodded, rather proudly, and reminded him to talk to his new partner to get a feel for each other's playing.

To his credit, Miles never asked him to change his mind. He screamed at John for his betrayal, He called John names. Later, Miles would tell their families, furthering the omega's ostracization. They would be horrified; no one could imagine that the omega stole such a vital opportunity from his boyfriend. Miles parents' would be cruel, telling him how heartless he was being, while his parents would beg to speak to him, wondering what was going on with their sweet little boy that he would rebel in such a way.

Then, Miles got vicious and accused John of sleeping with the coach.

"No!" John shouted. "I never—I wouldn't—!" 

“Then, why?” Miles screeched. “Why else would he want you to play instead of me!”

Because I’m the better player, John thought.

Miles’ face turned red with anger. It wasn’t until he started shouting again did John realize he’d said those words out loud. He tried to apologize. He didn’t mean it, he said before being cut off by another barrage of insults. Once the screaming was over, Miles simply stopped speaking to John altogether. “I never want to see you again,” he hissed out. “You’re nothing but a stupid, lying whore.”

Tears welled up in his eyes as John begged him to understand. John called him every day to change his mind. He showed up on his house with pastries and goodies, only to have the door slammed in his face by Miles’ mother. They never broke up officially, and maybe it was the countless sobs and sleepless nights, but John honestly thought this was love. They still saw each other in training and match days, but then Miles was benched for most of the season, only playing a few minutes when John's partner had gotten a knock in his calf. The alpha used to stay for every match. Then, after a few weeks, he left early if he didn’t start. 

The guilt ate at John every time he saw his ex-boyfriend warming the benches. He hated how miserable Miles looked. John thought there could be no worse feeling than knowing he was responsible for taking away his boyfriend’s dreams until one practice, Miles didn’t show up. John was worried sick. He thought the worse—illness, accident, and even phoned his mum to get the story. From her, John learned Miles dropped out of the academy. The news was devasting, and John almost broke down in the showers.

John never forgave himself, but eventually, Miles did. Sort of. Less than a week later, Miles showed up at John’s doorstep and asked to talk. John almost ran out of his house, dressed in nothing but his cotton pajamas while Miles dressed in the suede jacket John convinced him to buy because it was perfect for the season. Right away, Miles went into how he felt. He laid onto John the outrage and humiliation John put him through, starting from how Miles felt like he was the biggest idiot in the world for thinking he could go pro, and how disgusted he was that John kept foddering the lie with false hope. “You should have told me the truth,” he said to John.

John could feel the tears well up as he listened to the accusations, but no matter how many times John tried to defend himself, Miles wouldn’t let him speak. He told John he hated everything was finished for him because his entire life was about becoming a footballer. Miles knew nothing else, and at fifteen, it was too late for him to pursue a new career. The alpha made it clear to John that he wanted to call it quiets for the longest time.

“But I couldn’t.” John’s head snapped up. "I still loved you."

John was speechless. Miles didn't let him come up with a response before all of a sudden, he grabbed John.

“Let’s get back together,” Miles declared as John was pulled into a deep, almost choking kiss. For a moment, John thought he was suffocating. Miles’ scent had changed and didn’t provide him with the same comfort it once did. He wanted to push him away. He tried to run. But John powered through the sensation because he felt like things were normal again. He relaxed into the kiss, thinking, one day, the discomfort would go away.

Miles never went to another Barnsley game, even after John made the first team. Instead, he supported John’s fledgling career. John remembered the long hours' Miles worked to afford his equipment, the double shifts and overnight stays in order to make ends meet. Miles called it “their investment,” and he refused any help from John’s family because he wanted to be the one to support “his omega.” His parents loved his determination. They were proud of John for his success, but they never failed to remind John how Miles stuck by him. When he was purchased by Everton, things got better for them. Miles was able to quit his job, they fought less and went out on dates more, and if John was unhappy, he could spend more time at practice or with his teammates, or if one of their arguments got out of hand, all John had to do was buy a present and Miles would forgive him. He got jobs for Miles’ family and was able to support their lavish lifestyles without worry. Moving to Manchester changed things. Instead of planning their wedding as they originally planned, John needed to focus on his career more than ever. Manchester City wasn’t just a Premier League team. It was a Champions League contender. That meant harder practices, more promotions, and better opportunities. Though John was a little disappointed by how readily Miles agreed to postpone their future for the chance of fame and fortune, he couldn’t deny the overall relief he felt by the pause. Forward on, John played, and partied. He went home every night to his childhood sweetheart and no baby, slept in a cold room next to someone he loved but didn’t quite like anymore. Things were good. Their families were happy. Miles, despite his antagonism, was happy. Their lives weren’t perfect, but John was content. Things were fine between Miles and John.

They would have stayed fine if Manchester City hadn’t reached out to Kyle’s agent.

Transfers weren’t something talked about amongst players. A talented player received at least five rumors before a transfer window. Most never fall through. Some were pure gossip, while others acted as a smokescreen for the press to allow clubs the privacy to pursue players without letting the other clubs know their intentions. Knowing this, Kyle rang up John as soon as the first call was finished.

“I have a meeting with Pep Guardiola next week. I think they’re really interested.” Kyle laughed; he sounded ridiculously boyish. “John, we could be playing together all the time. We won’t have to wait for a call up anymore. Imagine it. Us, together, on the same side of the field.”

John was so happy it almost hurt to hear the news. He hoped the video call couldn’t catch the drop in his smile, but Kyle did.

“What’s the matter?”

"Nothing. This is great news." John attempted to look as excited as possible, but Kyle wasn’t buying it.

“Seriously, what’s wrong?”

"I am serious. Seriously happy for you. Keep me posted, okay?” 

Kyle frowned. “Do you not want me to come to City?”

“No!” John denied it immediately. “Of course, that’s not it!”

Kyle sighed in relief. “Okay, good, good. Wow—you had me worry for a second.” Kyle laughed to himself, a little nervous. “I thought you stopped wanting to be my friend.”

The concern was adorable as it was absurd. Despite Kyle's discomfort, John still smiled. “No. Never,” he promised. He didn’t know how Kyle could possibly think that.

“Okay, so what is it?”

John bit his lip. He looked down as he struggled to come up with the right words. “It’s just…the gaffer isn’t good with signing alphas.” If Pep Guardiola could, he would have the whole team staffed with omegas. Pep went through a thorough analysis before he was hired, ensuring any "complications" to this goal were removed and replaced. The alphas that met his demanding criteria stayed. The ones who were less fortunate were taken care of. At the start of his transfer last year, John heard of rumors about Joe Hart getting loaned out and subsequently replaced by Bravo and De Gea because he didn't meet this 'standard.' Attached to that story was his forbidden love affair with David Silva, Manchester City's legendary talisman.

Pep believed inter-team romances were distractions to the players at best and a danger to the omegas at worst. It was ironic; despite being an alpha himself, Pep didn't trust other alphas.

The unavoidable bump in the road was that omegas in defensive positions were rare. John was an oddity at 6’2, but omegas were typically smaller than their alpha counterparts. This meant they usually played as forwards, midfielders and wingers. Pep knew he’d have to give up on his dream team and purchase an alpha or two. He bought Kevin De Bruyne last year and was beginning to hire alphas like Benjamin Mendy. John didn't want to rely on those signings to give him false hope that maybe, just maybe, he was looking at guys like Kyle Walker.

“I want you to come to City,” John explained. “I really do. Nothing would make me happier,” he told Kyle, and the alpha knew he was telling the truth. “I just…I don’t want to get my hopes up. Transfer deals fall apart all the time, and I don’t want to stay up at night thinking about you running beside me only to find out it will never happen.” Chelsea made John three offers to buy him, and all were rejected by Everton. John had written to his administration, begging them to let him leave, but they wouldn’t listen. Finally, City made them an offer they couldn’t refuse, and they sold him against their wishes. It took a year for that to happen, and that year was one of the hardest in John’s life. John hoped he didn’t sound too pathetic, but John decided if this hope was going to be taken away from him, he’d rather not have it at all. 

After John confessed his feelings, Kyle's face grew severe. He’d only seen Kyle so serious during a game.

“John.” 

John winced. He prepared for the tirade to come. Maybe, Kyle would be kind and call him a stupid pessimist who didn’t believe in him, or perhaps he’d go further, and say something to make John cry. Either way, it would be well deserved.

John shouldn’t have said anything, he thought angrily. He shouldn’t have ruined Kyle’s good mood.

“John, it’s going to be okay.”

John blinked. He looked up and saw that Kyle’s expression was tender. His tone was gentle and quiet.

“I know this isn’t a sure thing; it’s just a call. Pep still has to decide if he likes me, and I have to decide if I like him. Then there's all the negotiations and contracts and all that shit I don’t understand but—” Kyle sighed. He looked nervous. “But I wanted to share this with you because...because of how much you mean to me.”

John choked up. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing; someone was making such a life-changing decision and they wanted John’s opinion. No one ever trusted him like that. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Kyle admitted. “I don’t know how you feel about this, but when I got this call, all I could think about was you. I want to play with you forever. I want us to win together and lose together, John.”

John tried not to tear up. Kyle was waiting for him to respond, but John couldn’t. He was speechless. Kyle must have taken it as a bad sign because he immediately started apologizing.

“Fuck, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry. You’re right. I should have waited to say something. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me, fuck—this was so stupid.” Kyle babbled out. “I didn’t want to lay everything on you like this.”

“No,” John disagreed. He shook his head and smiled. “No, you—no…” John felt like he was stumbling through the clouds. “You’re right. I—I’m happy you told me.” He smiled at Kyle. Laughed a little while, he couldn’t think of the right words to say. “I want us to share this together, too.” John took a deep breath. “Tell me what happens, okay? Don’t leave anything out.”

“I will.” Kyle grinned, equally giddy, equally excited. “It’s going to be okay, John. I promise.”

John believed him because Kyle never lied to him. The next few months were agonizing, but every morning, Kyle kept John updated. Finally, on one surprisingly beautiful English day, Kyle surprised John on his front lawn with an elaborate wreath of sunflowers and daisies, shaped like a heart, and told him the deal went through. He was a Manchester City player now. They caused a ruckus in front of John's house with all their celebrating. John’s alpha went to check on the noise and saw John being lifted up in Kyle’s arms as he kissed the sides of his lips and the top of his head and the softness of his cheeks. The act led to one of their biggest fights that year, and the words thrown made John cry, but all it took was an invitation from Kyle to go out on the town to celebrate, and John was okay again.

Kyle’s first day of training was one of the happiest days of John’s life. Despite their friendly flirtation and intimate conversations and highly physical affection, Kyle and John never crossed that boundary. Kyle was a solace, not a boyfriend, because, well, John had a boyfriend. Their connection wasn’t puppy dog whimpers or doe eyes like it was with Miles. It was an “I don’t want to stop being around you” vibe and an “I want to make you happy for the rest of my life” kind of feeling. There wasn’t a struggle; John didn’t have to watch his mouth or delete his texts to make sure there wasn’t something on there that might set Miles off. But Kyle? Being with Kyle was effortless.

John wasn’t surprised at how well his friend adapted to the team. Kyle wanted to be everyone’s friend. He was generous with the ball—preferable for any player but ideal for a defender. Kyle was fast and reliable, and he was someone the other players could joke around with whether they were an alpha or omega. Sure, Kyle had no filter, and sometimes his pranks went too far, but Kyle was a team player, and he didn’t fuck with the omegas he played with. Pep liked him for that reason alone.

Kyle told him he didn’t like the drama.

“I don’t shit where I eat, you know?” Kyle explained as he stumbled into John’s arms. The two decided to walk off their liquor before it was time to drive home. The alcohol took a bigger toll on Kyle than it did John. The alpha wasn't small, but he was smaller than John. Unlike a lot of alphas, he never acted like it. His confidence matched his dick—which John could attest to being huge due to his shower sightings. Because omegas outnumbered the alphas at Manchester City, the alphas were given the private facilities once reserved for the "occasional" omega on the team. John, however, liked the individual stalls reserved for alphas. Kyle would sneak him in his assigned spot, and when they were running out of time, the two would lather each other up with spuds.

"John?" John startled, surprised to have his daydream interrupted. Kyle grinned and pulled him closer. Crisis averted; John turned his full attention on the alpha as the man explained his reasoning. “It’s about respect. I don’t want to objectify them or nothing, so I treat them like family. Be a big brother. Give them some good advice. Keep them away from creeps."

Kyle was so mature, John admired. The defender put a lot of thought into his actions. When things weren’t working out with Annie, he usually opted for an escort service instead of a random clubgoer because they were more discreet. John helped him out by suggesting he put the cash on the table instead of handing it. “That way, you’re not really paying them,” John surmised, somewhat proud of his cleverness. “They’re taking money they found.” Kyle had stared at him, wide-eyed and in wonder, as he heaped praises on John for being so damn smart. John glowed because most people called him a bimbo.

“Hard though,” Kyle noted drunkenly. He almost fell over the sidewalk, so John made sure to press their bodies closer to keep him safe. “Especially when you’re shoving this in my face.” Kyle’s hand slipped down to John’s backside and gave his rump a firm squeeze. John giggled but didn’t push his friend away. “Love your ass,” Kyle slurred.

“Yeah?” John eyed him slyly. He tried not to laugh when Kyle lifted the cheek up and dropped it down as the flesh spilled out of his hands. “What’s so good about it?” John teased. He led Kyle to a nearby alley so no one could see them and have the wrong idea. Their teammates already had the strangest theories about their relationship.

Before John could turn around, Kyle draped his body over John’s back. His dick was pressed against the omega's crack.

John forgot how to breathe.

“It’s firm. Got a lot of give to it,” Kyle praised as he tried to rub his dick between John’s thighs. John’s pants kept him from going too far, but the hardness could almost rip through it. “Can tell it needs attention, always twitching and stuff in the showers. Want to dick you so bad. Can’t. You know, I respect you too much…”

Was he doing that? John thought, horrified. He couldn’t mull on his behavior much longer. Kyle moved his hands that were on John's ass and gripped his hips. He began to hump John’s backside like a dog, turning John into a whimpering mess.

“But man, what a waste of pussy. Baddest omega on our squad, and your alpha leaves you empty like that. Fucking knobhead. Bastard.” The profanities seemed endless. “You need attention, lots of attention, and it’s why I always give you attention because you’re so fucking precious…” God, Kyle sounded sick. “God, I want to fuck you. Want to throw you on the ground and fuck you doggy style.”

“Kyle,” John whimpered. He was face was beet red. He could feel his underwear soaking up his juices, and he was afraid he’d drip down his jeans if Kyle kept talking.

Jesus, John moaned. He didn’t know how to tell Kyle to stop. If he was too harsh, he might have hurt his friend’s feelings, which didn’t seem worth it. “Please, you have to stop…”

“You don’t deserve that,” Kyle muttered. “Too fucking hot not to get fucked. How many times does he fuck you a week? Once? Twice?”

John whimpered. “Just…” He pressed his chest against the alley wall and bent forward, so his back was pressed against Kyle. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. “Maybe…maybe once a month?”

“Fucking hell,” Kyle swore, and he sounded disgusted, too. “What a knob,” he growled. “Once a month can’t be enough.”

The alcohol and the dirtiness were getting to John, as he agreed wholeheartedly with the sentiment. “I really, really love getting dicked, too. I can spend all day on a cock, but he just wants to fight.” 

“Can’t believe you’re wasting your prime pussy on him. If I were him, I’d fuck you all the time. Fuck your ass, and your pussy, fuck your mouth and throat and your pussy, and, like, I’d fuck your ass, and ‘cause you’d look so good stuffed. I’d nut on your face, too, soak your hair up with my spunk, get it nice and wet, nut on your chest ‘cause you got the classiest fucking nipples, I love them…”

Kyle’s lewdness knew no bounds when he was pissed. John could have died of embarrassment. He was lucky. Kyle was worse off so he wouldn’t have to deal with the bullying live, but John had never leaked so much outside of a heat. His eyes were tearing up as his juices ruined his jeans and soaked through the fabric. His pussy was twitching, wanting to get filled while his ass was shaking against the big dick, trying to plow into him. John tried again to get him to stop, but somehow, listening to Kyle praise him silenced him. While Kyle rubbed his dick against John’s sore, leaking ass, John’s climax continued to build up. It reached a high point when Kyle grounded his hips against John’s ass and shot all over his pants. The white, thick spurts were noticeable on John’s jeans. Instead of figuring that out on his own, John turned around and, with his red cheeks and sweat-drenched skin, asked Kyle if he “got him dirty.”

Kyle Walker, without an ounce of sobriety, answered no. He went on to say that John “looks fucking good, mate.”

John sighed and smiled. He got up and rested his forehead against the wall to get him some time to rest. He smelled like an absolute tramp. His alpha would be furious when he got home. Just as John was preparing for the fight in his head, Kyle suggested they find a hotel and call it a night.

“Rather wake up to a hangover with you than alone. You’d make my morning.”

All of John’s best morning involved waking up next to Kyle on international calls or away games. He knew this night would be no different. Experience told him that choosing Kyle would be worth it. The two got to a nearby hotel and ordered themselves a suite with a king-sized bed. They stripped each other. Kyle teased him for being too slow with undoing his buttons, and John laughed when the alpha almost tripped because his pants were still around his ankles when he walked. The bed was big enough for them to sleep on different sides, but they chose to hold each other.

Neither of them would have thought this was a bad idea, even if they were sober. They shared hotel rooms all the time. Beds were a little off the books, but who hasn’t stumble into their mate’s bed after a wild night on the town? The two didn’t realize the consequences of their actions until the next morning, when the online tabloids were filled with pictures of Kyle dragging John through the doors of their five-star hotel, ready to stay up all night together.

To say Miles was unhappy was an understatement. John called him as soon as he woke up, and his alpha’s screams almost severed his ear off. John tried to tell him to calm down because Kyle could overhear. Fortunately, the alpha was in the bathroom, dousing his face and body with cold water. At this point in their lives, Miles and Kyle had only met a few times. Kyle didn’t like Miles, but he didn’t have a fair assessment of John’s alpha. John hoped he could change it once they had the opportunity to all get-together, maybe on a double date when Kyle and Annie were back on again. All hope was lost when Kyle came up from behind and swiped the phone from John’s hands.

“Listen, here you piece of shit—"

“Kyle!” John shrieked as he tried to get the phone back.

“Where do you get off talking to him like that?” Kyle shouted back. There were more yelling over the phone, and John couldn't hear what was being said, but it was terrible enough for Kyle to shout out, “Don’t you fucking dare call him that again!”

John broke out into a cold sweat as the two argued over the phone, shouting profanities at each other like it was a bar fight. If they were in person, John was sure it would have come to blows. The omega was frozen. He tried to say something, even as the walls began to shake. Finally, Kyle hung up and threw the phone back on the bed.

John hastily ran to retrieve it. He looked at Kyle in horror.

Kyle remained unapologetic. If anything, he was actually angry. “I can’t believe he has the nerve to say that about you. He’s so lucky he wasn’t in front of me or I would’ve—!”

“What did you do!” John shouted. His head was spinning. He looked like he was about to throw up.

Kyle was taken back. “John, you heard what he called you, I …I wanted to defend you…you don't deserve that.” He sounded so sad, like a puppy who bit too hard and didn’t know why his owner was bleeding. The sight broke John’s heart to see him so downtrodden, but he was too scared to think about his intentions. He couldn’t think about anything but Miles’ cruelty.

“That’s not the point! You just made everything worse!” John picked up his clothes. He hastily got dressed, trying not to look at Kyle as he did so.

“John, you’re not seriously going back to him?”

“What else can I do?” John yelled. “He’s going to kill me if I don’t go back!”

“Then, don’t go!”

John couldn’t help his eyes from tearing up. “You don’t get it, Kyle! I don’t have a choice!”

Kyle stood there. He looked like he wanted to grab John, but the alpha kept his space as he listened to John explode. John tried to contain himself, but he was so angry. He was mad at himself for putting himself in this situation. He was mad at Kyle for making things worse. He was even mad at Miles for making him so damn afraid that he couldn't enjoy a morning filled with room service, movies, and inside jokes with his best friend. John was already rushing to the door when Kyle told him he was sorry.

"I really am sorry," Kyle repeated. “I just wanted to protect you.”

At that moment, John wanted to tell Kyle how much he cared about him. That he loved his effort, and he loved Kyle for trying. John wanted to do anything to make Kyle feel better, from kissing him to holding him to making love to him despite the wrongness of it all. Instead, John told Kyle, “goodbye” as he broke his friend’s heart. 

John hated himself when he shut the door. Before he could start the car, John banged his head on the steering wheel, sobbed until he was red-eyed, drove until he was so car sick he had to throw up on the side of his suburban street. Throughout it all, there wasn’t a second John didn’t think the hurt well deserved.

When John got home, Miles wanted to rip his head off. He punched the wall in anger, threw a few vases, shattered a few cups, and screamed at John’s face about what a whore he was. John listened and waited. Miles never laid a hand on John, and John was never afraid he would. Still, it was better not to aggravate the situation because Miles would involve others if he did. Miles would call their mutual friends; he would call their family. Lord knows John's parents have been blowing up his phone all morning. John didn't think he could take any more abuse. He could stand the verbiage of insults from his alpha, but to hear his parents' disappointment was another matter.

“…And you’re never seeing that asshole again. Outside of football, you’re cutting off all contact—”

“No.”

If there was a mirror, John would see the look of shock on his own face. He covered his mouth. The two could hear a pin drop with how silent the room became. Despite his horror, John stayed firm on this. No matter what happened earlier, John couldn’t leave Kyle.

“No, I don’t want to," John repeated.

“John, I’m serious. You don't get how fucking badly you messed up.” He took a step forward towards John, cornering him against the wall.

“Nothing happened,” John insisted. “We didn’t want to drive home late. It just made sense…”

“What the fuck, John? You spent the night alone with another alpha! Nothing about that made sense! Jesus Christ, are you fucking kidding me?”

“It’s not like we had sex,” John muttered.

This time, Miles did shove him against the wall. John winced when his head banged against the wall.

“Prove it,” he growled.

“Miles—”

“Fucking prove it. Take off your pants.”

John hesitated, for the sole reason he knew what taking off his pants would mean. Then, he thought about Kyle. John remembered how the older man touched him last night, how good the alpha made John feel about himself, and he couldn’t lose that friendship.

John took off his pants and kicked to the side for laundry later. He pulled down his boxers, and it wasn’t until they were on the floor, he saw that they weren’t his.

No, John thought.

“Slut,” Miles hissed out.

John tried to explain that it was an accident. He got dressed too quickly and didn’t see what he was putting on, but that only made matters worse. Miles became more furious at the admission that they were naked together. He turned John around, so the omega's chest was against the wall. Then, he unbuttoned his own pants.

John shut his eyes. His chest felt constricted, the same way it did when he missed a tackle; the exact moment when his legs turned to jelly as he slid on the ground and the forward slipped to score the winning goal. It was that fear, stretched out so that instead of an instant, it was minutes. His body became sick with that nausea, an acidic burn hurting his stomach and spreading to his chest.

Stand still and think of England, John thought, only it wasn’t England that came to his mind. It was Kyle. Kyle and his warm lips pressing smiles against his skin. Kyle and his stubble rubbing against his cheek. Kyle, and how the alpha made him laugh; how his arms wrapped around John's waist and how his fingers sometimes didn't leave reminders because his touch was too soft to mark.

Maybe, John thought, Miles would stop trying to separate them once he got what he wanted.

The cold sweat stuck John’s arms to the wall. His skin was painted jaundiced yellow by the living room lights and his internal sickness. He didn’t move. John looked around as if his eyes would fall onto some clue to make things better. Still, all he saw were empty luxuries, all covered in the same dust and disuse layer, as if the house served as a storage unit rather than a home.

“You should just act like this all the time,” Miles growled in his ear. “This is how a nice, obedient omega acts like. They don’t fuck around with other alphas. They don't run out on their alphas at night.” The words made John’s body run cold. He already couldn’t breathe; Miles was holding him down so hard. His arms hurt. They bruised between the wall and Miles' weight.

Miles’ chest covered his back, and his alpha spoke in his ear, his lips so close that his breath stung his skin painfully. For the first time, John jerked away, earning him a painful shove against the wall. John whimpered, unable to find any relief. 

“Stay. Still.”

John took another breath and nodded. His shoulder burned more with each second, but he could handle it. John was going to stay still. He was going to be good. This was all going to be over soon.

The alpha’s free hand gripped John’s boxers at the back and ripped downwards. A low moan of arousal came from the man as he held John down, stimulated by the submission. Utterly disgusted, John tried to stifle the dry, horrified sob that ripped out of his throat by pressing his face against the wall. His face slipped from the saliva, and fallen tears that he didn’t know were falling. He bit his lip to keep the cries from coming out.

“Would it kill you to enjoy this?”

John said nothing.

The silence got the alpha angrier. “Fine,” Miles growled. One hand carelessly slapped the unresponsive backside. Then fingers ran up and down John’s cunt with the intention of stimulation. All it did was make John sore.

The only warning John received was a sudden grip of his hip bones. He gasped when the alpha forced his way inside him in one thrust, accompanied by a dark, pleased grunt.

"Ugh!" John bit his lips so hard that it bled. He tried not to scream in pain. 

This is fine, John told himself. This is how it’s supposed to be.

The alpha released a series of pleased noises, and John tried to convince the omega in him that he should be happy his alpha was satisfied. But no amount of mental affirmations made this feel any better. Eventually, he felt numb. Cold. The alpha thrust in and out of him and John honestly didn’t feel pain. He didn’t feel anything but an unknown force coming in and out of him. Sometimes, the thrusts went deep enough to stimulate his gag reflex, but his body felt nothing. The fucking went on for ages. He could feel liquid run down his thighs. It was thinner than usual, but maybe that was normal after not having sex for a while.

After a final few thrusts and a long, shuddering groan, a sound barely registered in John’s head, a warm gush had released him. John gasped like a drowning man who rose his head about water. The erection shrunk instead of swelling—so Miles didn’t knot—but that didn’t mean Miles didn't want him to every single moment of his cock dragging in and out of John's body. Miles' removal was slow and impossibly drawn out, leaving an imprint as he left.

John sighed in relief when Miles was entirely gone. Then, he heard him swore.

“You’re bleeding.”

Was he? John thought dully.

"Shit."

Yeah, that wouldn't be good. John thought about practice tomorrow. He was going to come in limping, and there was no excuse he could make without painting Miles in a bad light.

The other man leaned over him more heavily, adding a new weight on his neck. “Guess you weren’t cheating, after all.”

John wanted to say something snappy in response. Instead, he remained stoic. “Yeah,” he agreed.

Eventually, Miles left John’s used body alone. The alpha moved away, did up his pants, and said he was going to shower. Miles invited John to join him, only to get a soft, quiet rejection. His alpha made a small noise of frustration but didn’t push beyond that.

He came, John thought when he noted his irritation. What more could he want from John?

Once Miles was gone, John moved away from the wall. He dragged himself to the guest bathroom, hoping the cold water would soothe the soreness in his body. John washed off the blood from his cunt and ran the nozzle on it until he stopped bleeding and used his fingers to scoop out the rest of the cum. When John finished cleaning up, he popped some over the counter painkillers into his mouth and went to bed.

Afterward, Miles left the house, taking one of the cars to his friend's place. He came home until after John had gone to sleep and didn’t bother to explain where he was, and John didn’t ask. They slept in the same bed together, but John still felt cold.

Overwhelmed by shame the next morning, John tried to walk into the locker room with confidence. It was hard, given the soreness between his thighs. John knew he couldn’t escape the scandal, but footballers were more prone to good-natured ribbing than actual investigation. Some made it a policy to never read the news. John still choked up when he thought about explaining what happened, but it never became an issue because Kyle had gotten to practice early and provided enough answers that no one pushed. John wondered what Kyle said to them. Maybe he could use it with his parents. They were furious at John. He couldn’t even look at his phone without having a panic attack, thinking they, or Miles, or their friends, were going to call and berate him.

Yet, whenever John thought about talking to Kyle, his feet couldn't move. The alpha was out of reach.

It’s for our own good, John decided. Being around me will just cause him trouble. 

When practice started, every muscle in John’s legs ached. He tried to pretend he was ready to be on the field and train alongside players at his fittest form, but ignoring the agony in his cunt only made things worst. There were terrible moments where John thought he was going to pass out. The omega underestimated his condition and assumed the stretches were the worst of it. Even then, he was satisfied that his cunt didn’t turn the grass red. John only realized how bad things were when his vision turned white after his hip bone hit the ground from a bad tackle. He resorted to falling behind in post-session laps to release his whimpers in silence.

When it was over, John limped to the showers. He thought he would cry in relief. The omega believed he was discreet, but his efforts were wasted when Kyle pulled him aside. John was too worn out to fight as he followed Kyle to the other room.

“Are you okay?”

John didn’t look at him. He tried to be casual as he leaned against the table. The slightest relief was heavenly. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You were limping during training.”

Like a child trapped in a vehicle running towards a cliff, John could stare at Kyle in horror, eyes wide and his heart racing painfully, but with no escape in sight. Kyle took a step forward. He winced when the older man reached out to touch him, but instead of a firm grip, all John felt was a gentle touch encasing his fingers.

“I just want to know you’re okay.” Kyle sounded insecure as if he was afraid to scare John off. “Miles sounded furious. I was worried he hurt you.” He was rubbing John’s hands more erratically. Kyle was careful not to press too hard. “Please tell me I’m wrong.”

John was about to tell him he was because Kyle would likely shoulder the blame himself. But this was Kyle, and he never lied to Kyle before, and he didn’t want to build up the habit now. He was the one person John could completely honest with.

“He…he was really rough yesterday.” John turned white, thinking about it. “It hurt a lot.”

The grip on his hands tightened. John gasped in alarm, not pain, but Kyle immediately let go. John watched as Kyle placed his hands on the table at the sides of John’s hips. He rested his head against John’s shoulder. He took a few deep breaths, but that wasn’t enough cause John could feel him shaking. John was breathing heavily, as well.

“Fuck,” Kyle swore. “I really want to fucking kill him.”

Kyle’s body was burning. His body provided him a comfort akin to hot chocolate, and John wanted to ingest it until his body was filled to the brim with cocoa. Finally, Kyle looked up and leaned in, so their lips brushed against each other. John responded by chasing after his lips with his own, and for one moment, they lingered, and Kyle sunk his top teeth onto John’s bottom lip and dragged it playfully closer. John smiled and laughed.

“Are you still hurting?” Kyle murmured against his lips.

John nodded. He raised his hands to hold Kyle’s face. “Yeah,” John replied, but he was smiling for the first time all practice. “It’s okay.” John no longer felt embarrassed or alone; he was sure he can handle anything that Miles or anyone else threw at him today. “It’s okay, I have you.”

“Yeah, you do.” All of a sudden, Kyle’s entire demeanor changed. “Yeah. You do.” He smiled and relaxed, which made John curious until he ushered John on the table. “Get up.”

John giggled. “What? What are you doing?” He asked as he hoisted himself onto the table.

“I’ll show you but lie down first.”

John complied. He pressed his body against the cool steel and waited for Kyle to close the distance. Kyle maneuvered his body so that his legs dangling off the table and spread out. The alpha was still standing but hovered on top of him. Every second that passed made John tingle with anticipation. Kyle’s fingers pinched the hem of John’s shorts. Their eyes never left each other.

Kyle paused. “Are you scared?”

John could feel his hole twitch. It hurt, but he wasn’t thinking about the pain. He felt lightheaded and giddy, like a bottle of wine without the hangover, and he wanted more of this feeling. 

“No,” John whispered honestly. 

Kyle kissed the top of his forehead. Then, he got on his knees. He pulled down John’s shorts to reveal his bare, swollen pussy. John’s face flushed. His best friend was so close to his cunt, John could feel his breath warm the inside of his folds. Kyle growled when he got a better look.

“Fucking bastard.” Kyle sounded disgusted. “How could he do this to such a beautiful pussy?” 

“Kyle!”

“I’m serious!” Kyle said, and there wasn’t an ounce of humor in his tone. He sounded genuinely concerned. And angry. “Man, it hurts to see something this pretty get ruined.”

“You’re so weird.” John tried to laugh, but it was hard with the alpha staring at his privates as his juices started to drip out. He had an active pussy, and when he was aroused, he could squirt without an orgasm. John didn’t want to make a mess on Kyle’s face, but the alpha made it so difficult. He was so close.

“Did he at least eat you out afterward?”

John really shouldn’t answer. “No…he doesn’t really do that.”

John could feel the indignation against his pussy. “What a tool,” Kyle muttered. “I wouldn’t need to eat if I had this in my bed. I’d just gorge on you instead of dessert.” Kyle’s fingers ran smoothly up his thighs and touched his folds. John’s breath hitched. “Look at how wet you got. I just touched it a little, and it’s shaking. It’s a really great pussy—like I knew it was good, cause I’ve seen it in the showers but up close, wow, just…” Kyle was so impressed. “Like this is a pussy you pay to impregnate, I know we’re friends, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t imagine filling this up. It’s so warm and slick. Even when it’s been used so badly, it’s still perfect.”

Despite his embarrassment, John’s pussy throbbed at the praise.

“Look at the way it moves.” Kyle sounded adoring. His voice got low. “I’m going to take care of you the way you deserve. I won’t hurt you like him. I’ll make things better. I promise.”

Before John could ask how the tip of Kyle’s tongue reached forward and flicked his clit.

“Oh!” John jerked his hips upward. “Kyle!”

“What?”

John sputtered out nonsense until he could form the sentence, “I have a boyfriend!”

“Yeah, and he’s not treating you right, so I’m making up for it. Can you feel how wet you are?” Kyle rubbed it gently, and John gushed. “See, this is a proper pussy, and it isn’t getting the care it needs. It’s probably why he fucked you, and it hurt. That’s not healthy. Omegas need to get eaten out. It’s, like, medically proven and stuff.”

Oh, John thought to himself. He didn’t know that. Still, he was reluctant.

“But I have an alpha…” John reminded softly. “Isn’t this, I don’t know, wrong?”

“It’s not cheating if it’s oral,” Kyle corrected. He sounded so confident, too. “Oral isn’t real sex. Besides, eating out is supposed to help you heal, I think? All that saliva’s got hormones and shit. And since your alpha isn’t doing his job, I’ll take over.”

John thought about it. He was in so much pain, and if it wasn’t cheating and it would make him feel better, he couldn’t see the harm. John knew he should see a doctor or perhaps a professional, but Kyle was his best friend. Kyle was right. John trusted him more than anybody.

“Okay,” John said softly as he spread his legs wider. “I trust you.”

Kyle took that trust seriously. He started off by pressing a small, soft kiss against the clit. John still felt a bit oversensitive, so he hissed and jumped at the contact before settling down. He tried to relax throughout the process. Kyle wouldn’t hurt him.

He promised, John thought happily.

The alpha licked a stripe over John’s labia, making him shudder from the slow contact of his tongue on the wet pussy. Kyle lapped at the folds, sucking gently and drinking in as much honey as could taste. John was overflowing. The sounds of squelch and slick were getting louder as John got wetter. Kyle produced enough saliva to fill up John’s cunt like cum, and it added to the wetness as slick dripped down Kyle’s mouth. He kissed, suck, licked any part of John his tongue could come into contact to. Each movement was agonizingly slow. John threw his head back as his pussy started to mild squirts made its way onto Kyle’s face, droplets splashing all over his skin.

John definitely wasn’t feeling pain anymore. Kyle took his reaction as motivation to go further. John’s legs jerked whenever Kyle did something new with his tongue, especially when the alpha dug in as deep as his tongue could go and licked him from the inside. John immediately threw his head back and tightened his thighs around Kyle’s head.

Kyle moaned as he was encased by his favorite set of warm, muscular legs. He worked the pussy with even dedication than before. John began to cry out in pleasure, so loudly that anybody walking past could hear. He was embarrassed, but not enough to quiet down. He swore his throat would be sore with how much noise he was making, but he couldn’t stop himself as Kyle took care of him. John’s entire body jerked as Kyle tenderly sucked on his clit like a bottle, giving it a few kitten licks on occasion. When he’s sure John was ready, Kyle went in for the kill and gave it a nice, hard suck. John’s whole body jerked forward, and his throbbing cunt comes in the loudest, most obscene, broken moan John had ever released in his life.

Kyle helped him through the aftershocks, licking down and drinking what gushed out of him. John was shaking in the end. His body was boneless as his thighs dropped, and he was helpless against the table. Kyle eventually bid his tender pussy farewell with one final peck, before kissing his way up. He moved John’s legs so that they were laying horizontally over the table and dressed him with the nearly forgotten shorts. After he was done assuring John’s comfort, he got up on the table and laid beside John.

“You feel better?”

John was still blissed out from his orgasm.

“John?”

“Hmm?” John hummed.

“Did I make you feel good?”

John couldn’t think to say yes. Driven by impulse, he reached over and kissed Kyle’s lips. They were a little swollen. Kyle was stunned for just a second before he started kissing back. Kyle climbed on top of John’s body. It took all of John’s strength to wrap his arms around Kyle’s neck, but it was worth it as their kisses got deeper, and their bodies were sticking together.

When they finally stopped, the two of them pressed their foreheads against each other. They shared a moment of peace where nothing else mattered but each other. John couldn’t describe the feeling, but he wanted to feel it all the time.

“Wish we could stay like this forever.” Kyle kissed his forehead. He dropped his weight on top of John, but it wasn’t heavy as it should have been. It felt more like a blanket, and John needed comfort. 

“Yeah.”

John didn’t even have to think about his answer. 

“Me too.”

After their session together, the two rejoined the team at the canteen. There were some odd looks and stares, but the two ignored them for a quick bite side by side. Practice went by predictably. They ate. They trained. They went for a second meal before doing one last exercise and calling it a day. Kyle asked John if he wanted to grab dinner afterward, but John told him it wouldn’t be a good idea.

Kyle frowned. Then, he nodded. “I get it.” Then, he asked if he could still walk John to his car.

John smiled shyly. “Always.”

Kyle was the perfect gentleman as he led John to his sports car by the small of his back. When they got there, he asked if John wanted him to come along with him. “Maybe I should talk to Miles. Explain what happened.” The suggestion sounded too biting to be anything but a threat.

John shook his head. “No, he’s calmed down. He even made me breakfast this morning.” He gave Kyle a sheepish smile, but Kyle didn’t smile back. “He’s always super nice after we fight.”

“And before the fight?”

John shrugged. “Then, he’s not so nice.” Kyle didn’t like the answer. John took a step closer and fiddled with Kyle’s shirt. Kyle had a pretty good style—he was always teasing about buying John a new wardrobe, and every year, his closet built up with all his gifts.

“Did he say sorry?” Before John could answer, Kyle swore. “No, he never says sorry to you.”

“It’s okay,” John assured. “I’m okay.” He held Kyle’s face. “I have you.” He tried not to think about yesterday. His cunt still hurt a little, but when he stood next to Kyle, there was a pleasant tingle accompanying the pain. As he thought about what to say to make Kyle feel better, Kyle leaned in for another kiss. John kissed back, and his busy fingers griped onto Kyle’s shirt to pull him closer. The kisses were wet and sloppy and open-mouthed, and they continued until John laughed lowly and pulled away.

“We shouldn’t,” John murmured against his lips.

Kyle kept trying to kiss him. He managed to sneak a few more in before John stopped them again. “Kyle, I have a boyfriend.”

Kyle pressed his mouth against John’s lips as he muttered, “What’s a little kissing between friends?”

Nothing, in comparison to the other stuff they did. John grinned. This was nothing, he thought happily before kissing back until his lips chapped like they’d been wrapped around a cigarette pumped with sweet, addictive nicotine. Kyle tasted just as delicious and wrong. 

“I have to go,” John said, but he smiled like he was drunk. Their lips lingered next to each other as if made of metal and magnets.

“See you tomorrow,” Kyle said. 

John said goodbye, when what he really wanted to say was why wait.

The omega got inside his car and got ready to drive home. While he could still taste Kyle on his lips, John imagined a life without Miles. This was not an uncommon thought, but when he was younger, his body would be stricken with anxiety, mimicking the panic of a victim who’d fallen off a boat and couldn’t remember how to work their limbs. Their lives were so entangled. John’s family was Miles’ family. John’s house was Miles’ house. His money was Miles’ money, and he couldn’t imagine losing one without losing the other.

Now, the panic was still there, but finally, John was wearing his life jacket. He wasn’t playing with the thought of leaving Miles anymore. He was considering it. As John started his car, his phone rang. He was about to answer when the call ended and the message “Call me. Now.” came from John’s agent.

John winced. He’d spoken with the man briefly since the photograph. He was working with City’s publicist to see the best course of action, and after a few hours, informed John that they would let the matter rest on its own. Only a select number of online blogs ran the blurb, and while they would remain cautious, they wouldn't take further action. At the end of the call, the man informed John that they would “need to talk about his behavior.” The time was now, and the man recommended a restaurant where they could discuss the issues at hand.

John complied, sending a text saying he would be there in half an hour. He texted his alpha to inform him where he was going and who John was with, and his alpha wished him a safe trip home and that he loved him. John shivered when he read the last sentence. Miles never had a problem with him being away for official football business.

Despite the tension from yesterday, John thought the scandal would amount to nothing. Escorts, strippers, wagabees flooded the tabloids with “tips” all the time. If the Sun or Daily Mail was having a slow enough day, they’d do a short article on it, fact check be damned. Though there were several negative comments and mean-spirited gossip on the football forums, nothing truly blew up. His Instagram remained unchecked—he didn’t like to go on social media, and he didn’t look at Kyle’s platform for any clues. John assumed the best.

He was wrong.

John’s agent told him that his publicist already posted a message clarifying that the two City players were drunk. Instead of driving under the influence, they opted to rent a hotel room—the “responsible” course of action. 

“There will be rumors,” his agent warned. He gave John a side-eye. “Player on player romances sell a lot of papers.”

John looked down. 

The man explained that the full extent of the incident remained unknown. “Right now, they’re trying to figure out how much they care. They have no story—yet. Just a picture of two close friends who happen to be an omega and alpha. The quality wasn't too good, either.” John was warned that if they smelled the meat on these bones, the vultures would do their diligence, talk to John and Kyle’s friends and family, talk to their acquaintances, the clubgoers, guests at the hotel, to learn what they say. If they found the crusade pointless, all the pictures would amount to was a single paragraphed article packed with advertisements and confirmation from a “close friend” who didn’t exist.

“Until we figure that out, we will stick to the story that nothing happened—”

“Nothing did happen,” John stressed.

His agent gave him a side-eye. “You aren’t fucking Kyle Walker?”

“No!” John said, a little too loudly, given that other people were looking. John swallowed. He repeated again, more softly, “No. We’re not. We’re just friends.”

The agent didn’t look convinced. However, after giving John a good stare or two, he set his fork down and folded his fingers together. “So, everything you told me was true?”

John nodded furiously. “Yes!” 

There was a look, followed by a sigh. John felt horribly judged as he awaited the verdict.

“I’m going to give it to you straight.”

John looked up, confused.

“You’re a footballer. You are more than a person now; you are an image. You represent your club and the dreams of every little alpha or omega who watches you play on the stands. You represent something bigger than yourself.”

The words made John sick. “I’m not—I just, I just want to play football. I don’t want to be—”

“It doesn’t matter what you want,” his agent snapped. “You can be the slag who gets your ass hotdogged by your teammate’s cock or the ball-playing centre back who didn’t get sucked into the lifestyle because his childhood sweetheart kept him down to earth. One gets you endorsements, and the other gets the Daily Mail’s rocks off as they print about your exploits on their Sunday papers.” His agent’s ultimatum was clear. “You need to decide right now—either you change your ways, or you go ahead and destroy all your potential.”

Three years ago, before John laid eyes on Kyle, John would have cried and promised to change without the reprimand. He would have crawled to this table on his hands and knees and wondered what he could do to fix his mistake. Instead, the choice looked impossible, because it felt like he was choosing between his alpha, family, friends, and career and Kyle. The right answer came to him with ease, but it was greeted with sullen and sorrowful reluctance. John felt sad, but he was also bitter.

Because Kyle would never make him choose.

“I get it,” John agreed. “It won’t happen again.”

His agent nodded, satisfied with the answer. John asked if it was alright if he left early to go home. His agent shrugged and told him he would call him if there were any further updates. When John got out of the pub, he texted Miles that he would spend the night at a hotel to reflect on his actions. His alpha replied he understood, and that he was happy they could move on from this scandal. His following “I love you” never got a response. John was already driving to Kyle’s place when it was sent. He parked his car deep into Kyle’s driveway, covered by the landscaping so Miles wouldn’t find out if he was checking on him. He used his key to get inside and walked through Kyle's hallways as if he was walking down his own.

All footballers’ houses all look the same. All the uncertain transfers and season-long loans meant that most players didn’t want to put in the time or care into building their house beyond what was expected from someone of their means. Sometimes their partners would use the opportunity to take up home decorating as a hobby, but most would rather throw some money at a professional and let them do their magic. That interior designer then gets recommended by another player who then recommended them to another player who followed the same cycle. Eventually, half the team used the same curtains, the same wallpaper, the same “one of a kind” couch. John used to find the similarities unsettling, but now he wasn’t home enough to notice the matches in décor.

Kyle’s house was still familiar. When John went into his room, his closet was filled with things John had seen him wear before. John turned to the bathroom door, where he heard the shower running. Thinking he had enough time, John took a trip through memory lane. John's hands first picked up Kyle’s blue Nike sweatshirt he wore last week during a Sky Sports interview, a black Balenciaga shirt he wore when Kyle went clubbing with John two or three Saturdays ago. All the way back was a leather jacket John left behind in Kyle’s car last month that he’d forgotten to ask for back. Despite being John’s, it smelled like Kyle. John was still looking when he heard the water stop running. He turned around to see Kyle drying off his chest with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“John?”

Before Kyle could ask why John was here, John rushed over to kiss him. The centre back didn’t plan to do it; he looked at how the water dripped down the lines of Kyle’s chest and how his cock bulged through the towel, and suddenly, John wanted to have a taste. Kyle kissed back, hands locked on John’s waist before helping him remove his jacket. John responded by slipping the towel off Kyle’s hips. It fell to the floor, leaving his bare ass vulnerable for John’s hands to grip and his free cock pressed against his crotch. They tumbled onto the bed. John struggled to remove the pants confining his cunt. When he took a break from the kiss to pull them down his hips, Kyle asked, “What’s going on?”

John didn’t answer. He wanted to keep kissing with the temptation of more teasing the back of their heads with each kiss.

“John,” Kyle moaned. He was slowing down his kisses to speak. His fingers pressed against John’s swollen cunt, and it spurred him to put an end to their ministrations. John made it almost impossible because all he wanted to do was kiss Kyle’s lips, his five o’clock shadow, and any skin he could touch. “John, your pussy, it’s still sore…”

“Don’t stop,” John begged. He just wanted to feel Kyle. He wanted to be held by someone who cared about who he was as a person, and not a player. “Please, Kyle.”

Kyle wanted to listen to him. Instead, he gently held John back before he could lay another kiss, “John,” he said again. “John, stop.”

“Why?” John choked out. The tears were there again.

Kyle looked heartbroken. “You’re hurt.” He held John’s face with one hand and breathed him in as if to steady his heartbeat. Then, he kissed John’s forehead and his cheeks, and finally, his lips again. He said John’s name repeatedly until finally, he asked again, “What’s wrong?”

The question snapped John’s head into focus after the tears blurred his vision. Kyle waited until John calmed down to push. He was no more talkative than before and said so. “Nothing,” John denied.

“No, it’s not.”

“It’s nothing!” John snapped. “It doesn’t matter.”

“John, it matters if it makes you sad.”

Kyle was still naked as he said this, and maybe he was too distracted to notice because he made no moves to climb off John’s body. His cock was pressed against John, and it felt good. Thick and hard and right against his thighs. If he moved a few inches, he’d be in the perfect position to thrust. John turned away at the thought. The shame of his actions finally wearing down on him. He wanted to cry again.

“Hey, hey,” Kyle soothed. “Come here, don’t cry.” He got off John to let him breathe and sat him up so he could properly hug him. The nudity was not yet acknowledged, but John enjoyed it. He liked the warmth and the comfort of Kyle’s slightly damped skin. John resisted the urge to hug Kyle because he felt like he didn’t deserve the sympathy for his weakness. “You know I’ll do anything for you if you cry.” 

“You wouldn’t understand,” John told him. The words tasted bitter, and his tone was too rough; his anger was too palpable, and John hated himself. Kyle didn’t deserve any of this. But John couldn’t hold back—every time he said those words, it was always in a fight, and it wouldn’t be long before the other person walked away in frustration.

Only Kyle didn’t walk away.

“You keep saying that,” Kyle told him. “But you don't try to talk to me.” Kyle pressed their foreheads against each other. “I’m going to try, okay? If I don’t understand, just explain it to me.”

For a second, John couldn’t think of anything to say. Finally, he looked down, narrowly avoiding Kyle’s cock in his peripheral, and asked him not to be mean. “Please don’t call me stupid,” John pleaded. “Just don’t, even if you think I am, don’t.”

Kyle was shocked. He grabbed John’s hands and pulled him close.

“Never,” he swore. “I will never think you’re stupid.”

John believed him. He spent the next few minutes telling him about what happened, starting from the end, as he explained to Kyle what his agent told him about his future. Kyle was upset that John was choosing to stay. His irritation was visible, but he kept his mouth shut and listened to John. It was freeing; John never realized how a person’s ears could legitimize another’s words. He talked about the beginning and how he took Miles’ spot on their team. How they broke up and got together. How Miles supported John when there was no confidence he'd make it out of the Premier League. John went on about how hard it was for Miles to come to matches and how he gave up football for John's future.

“He jokes that I took away his dream.” John bit his lip and tried to smile.

“That’s not a joke.”

John blinked, surprised.

“It’s not a joke if it makes you feel bad.” Kyle looked furious. “You don’t have to feel bad about being better. You don’t have to be with anyone who makes you feel less than what you’re worth. And you, John? You’re priceless.”

John wanted to cry again. Though the omega tried to thank him with kisses, he settled for a soft smile and the assurance that Kyle “always knew what to say to make him feel better.” That made Kyle grin, and his body overtook John’s as he brought them to their original positions on the bed. They wrestled a bit, laughing as they played on the covers. They stopped when their bodies fell onto the floor, with the defenders hitting the floor hard as they hissed and whined, before bursting out into more laughter.

“Shit,” Kyle said, as the last of laughs trickled out of him. “I think my ass is turning blue tomorrow.”

John giggled. “I’d be more worried about your dick.” He playfully gave it a small stroke. “Hit the ground _head_ first.”

Kyle moaned. He lifted his head, looked down, and laid back on the floor. “I should probably put some clothes on?”

John bit his life, trying not to smile and failing. “You’ve just noticed?”

“Well, you’re very distracting,” he retorted, overexaggerating his offense to make sure John knew it was a joke. They liked to take the piss out of each other, like any good British boys, but Kyle always went over the top. He knew how self-conscious John was to criticism and went the extra mile to make John feel like gold amongst glass.

John sat up. Kyle followed. Before they could get up on their feet, Kyle pulled John closer, so he was nearly sitting in his lap. Instead of getting away from his naked friend, John got comfortable. 

“I’m glad you came to me,” Kyle muttered. He started to kiss John’s cheek “Someone could have taken advantage of you.” His hand slipped down John’s crotch. Kyle gently started rubbing it. “They could have really ruined this pussy. Some alphas are terrible. No self-control.”

John shivered. “Was that the only reason you stopped?”

“What do you mean?”

John suddenly got shy. “Nothing.”

“Hey, hey, we agreed. None of that.” Kyle removed his hand and firmly held John’s hips down. “What were you saying earlier?”

John looked away and then looked down. “I just…if…” John’s eyes met Kyle’s. “If you didn’t know how badly my pussy hurt, would you have slept with me?”

Kyle’s jaw dropped. When he didn’t say anything, John wondered how bad the answer was. Then, Kyle confessed he didn’t know. “I mean…probably?” He admitted. Then, there was a sigh and a firmer, albeit reluctant explanation, that he “wasn’t blind.” “There’s no other reason to turn you down. You’re gorgeous.”

John’s chest butterflied. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kyle kissed John’s chest. “If I saw you at a club, I’d buy the whole bar just to stick my fingers in you.”

John squirmed. His briefs were still on, but his pants were gone. If Kyle was paying closer attention, he’d notice the dampness on his thighs. Fortunately for John, Kyle’s cock was still dripping from the shower. 

“You stuck your tongue in me earlier. I really liked it,” John confessed. He rolled his hips instinctively. Kyle’s eyes dilated as he finally noticed the wetness staining his thighs.

The alpha swallowed. “Does it still hurt?”

John bit his lips. Ever since Kyle’s tongue touched it, all John could feel was this unrelenting throbbing in his pussy. It didn’t hurt, but it was so empty.

“A little,” John told him and immediately felt guilty afterward. His words felt too close to a lie, so he added, “But it felt better after your mouth was on it.”

The words made Kyle smile. He asked if John wanted another session. “You know since it worked so well before.” 

John hesitated because he knew he shouldn’t. Oral may not have counted as cheating, but it felt dangerously close, given how much better Kyle made him feel in the bedroom than his alpha. Then, Kyle kissed him again and insisted. “Come on, it’s like medicine. You wouldn’t get mad at a doctor for a physical, right?”

John giggled. “No.”

“So, why would you say no to your best friend making you feel better?”

John couldn’t come up with an answer. He grinned and pounced on his best friend. There was no further protest by either party. The two excitedly climbed onto the bed. Kyle pulled down his briefs to reveal his dripping cunt and got to work.

Just like medicine, John thought as he arched his back and pushed against Kyle’s mouth. Kyle’s lips made him feel better than any ice pack, and his tongue filled John with more warmth than cough syrup. Kyle was attentive, and he kept going for ages, bouncing echos of John’s hapless moans and cries off the walls. Each lick left John’s cunt glistening. Eventually, John came with a filthy squirt, pouring his slick all over Kyle’s face. He saw white, and almost passed out but instead settled for tears rolling down his face from the intensity.

But it wasn’t over—at least, not for Kyle, who immediately lapped up his juices. When he was finished cleaning John up, he asked if John wanted to go again.

What? John thought, aghast. Did Kyle want John to die? The omega was already puddling on the sheets. Through his blurry eyes, he could see Kyle’s chapped mouth and his wet face. He was a mess.

“You taste so good,” Kyle praised. “It might be a while before we could do it again. I should just give it to you all now.” He looked so proud of his suggestion.

To be fair, it wasn’t a bad suggestion. But John’s pussy felt so raw, he didn’t think he could stand anyone touching it—not even Kyle. Instead, his eyes caught sight of Kyle’s bobbing erection. John immediately felt arousal, followed by shame, because here he was, getting the best oral of his life, but Kyle was left suffering.

“Sure,” John agreed. He used most of his strength to get up, and the last of it to crawl over to where Kyle laid. Kyle was taken back as John reached over to grab his erection. “But can I suck you off first? As a thank you?”

“You don’t have to thank me—” Kyle began before a moan escaped his throat. John’s slender fingers were already working his cock up and down. “Fuck, that feels good.”

“You’ll like my mouth more,” John promised.

Kyle licked his lips. He agreed to allow John to “return the favor” on two conditions.

“First, you don’t owe me anything. Friends just do nice things for each other.”

“Yeah,” John agreed happily. “You always make me feel good.” For no reason—Kyle never asked for anything in return. He just wanted John to be happy. “What’s the second condition?”

The second condition ended up with John’s ass getting rimmed by a thick tongue while Kyle’s cock made an indention on his throat. Until this moment, John had only seen a sixty-nine in the movies; he thought it looked fun. He always wanted to try it out, but he never imagined it would be with Kyle. Kyle’s tongue dug deep into his ass. John would have been sobbing if he wasn’t getting choked by cock. There was a permanent stain forming beneath Kyle’s mouth as John dripped over his sheets. The taste of Kyle’s cock was unbelievable; it was heavy on his tongue, and so much precum was pouring into his mouth, John struggled to keep it all in. He tried to swallow droplets that managed to make their way down his mouth, but the action caused his throat to clench around Kyle’s dick. Kyle swore furiously, warning John that he was coming.

John swallowed harder when he got the warning. He wasn’t surprised when Kyle came inside him; instead, he was surprised his friend didn’t knot. John was good at taking knots down his throat. He told Kyle this, and Kyle’s cock, which had just left his mouth, twitched against his face and slapped his cheek. Before Kyle could apologize, John leaned forward and gave the tip a kiss.

Kyle moaned. “You’re unbelievable, John.”

John’s ass was still twitching.

“We could go again?” John suggested, mimicking Kyle’s earlier proposal. “If you want?” John was less hesitant now, knowing that he could make Kyle feel just as good as he made John feel. He was especially eager to try throat knotting. He’d never seen Kyle’s knot before, but he knew it would be huge. The man felt monstrous in his mouth, and John always wanted a genuinely big knot to stretch out his throat. 

“Yeah,” Kyle agreed. He was panting. “I definitely want to.”

That night unlocked a new level of their relationship they couldn’t resist playing on. They never cheated _cheated_. John and Kyle loved their significant others, and while their relationships didn’t carry the same, fulfilling feeling they shared with each other, neither of them wanted to hurt their partners. They agreed that real sex was unacceptable.

But there were loopholes. John’s raw pussy was off-limits, but his ass was tight and available and didn’t leak half as much except when Kyle went another three or four rounds because John was especially frisky after training. Their mouths were free game, and more than once, John watched Kyle kiss his girlfriend with John’s slick smeared over his lips while Miles asked if he was coming down with a cold because his nose was running. He got a tingle whenever he saw Kyle flex his fingers, imagining them curling inside him in the dressing room. They kept escalating, much to the chagrin of their teammates. John now watched movies in Kyle’s lap while the older man stuffed his fingers inside John’s cunt. At lunch, they’d play footsie until Kyle’s spunk was smeared all over his feet and stuck his socks to his shoes. Sometimes, they just have a cuddle with Kyle’s dick in John’s hands, or Kyle would release some tension in the showers when he jacked off onto John’s back.

They kissed more often. They touched constantly. John couldn’t imagine a time where Kyle didn’t hold him against the lockers by his waist and kissed him until he was breathless, ending their snogging with a “good job” or going on about how he “looked so hot today.” John responded eagerly. He always deepened their kisses. Sometimes, John would slip his hands underneath Kyle’s shorts to hold onto his cock.

When John was caught doing this, Kyle would chuckle and ask, “Eager, aren’t we?” Before he took John to another room to either get his tits splattered with cum, or his mouth stuffed. “Bet your alpha’s cock isn’t enough to satisfy you anymore now that you got a taste of a real knot.”

Kyle had no clue how true his words were.

John wanted to be fucked, but after Miles’ rough treatment, John refrained from having sex with his alpha. Each time he was propositioned, John cited his sore pussy as an excuse. The suggestion made Miles back off immediately. The lie ate at John. Miles had been so accommodating after their fight—he’d been trying his best to reconcile with his omega, but John made it difficult by spending all his time with Kyle. The omega knew he should have been more understanding, but John felt sick whenever the alpha touched him. He winced when the alpha passed him next to the wall John was fucked against, and when his hand trailed caught John’s pussy in bed, John immediately crossed them, imagining the soreness all over again. John felt horrible. He wanted sex. His pussy was throbbing at the chance of being appropriately filled. He had a boyfriend to do it for him, but instead of spreading his legs for the man he would eventually marry, John was sucking down the knot of his best friend.

John hated what he was doing, so he left. Not physically, but John’s mind was no longer present on the field or at home. His playing suffered, and his withdrawal affected his relationship in such a way that Miles was leaving for the weekend to let John “sort himself out.” His alpha didn’t even say goodbye. John knew he deserved the treatment but being abandoned hurt. But upon hearing the door slam, John’s hands dialed Kyle’s number to tell him he was alone.

All the guilt left him as soon as he heard Kyle's voice, telling John he was coming over. John said he’d instead go to his house, not alluding to the fact that he preferred Kyle’s place to his own, given how his smell saturated the rooms. John rushed to his car and drove over. Kyle was waiting by the door. It all felt so right. As soon as he was in Kyle’s arms, he was at peace again. He wanted to be with him more than anything, and he didn’t even think about Miles until Kyle asked, “what the fuck did he do now?”

“Nothing,” John said. Partially because it was the truth and partially because he didn’t want to talk about another alpha when Kyle was with him. He was about to suggest Kyle play video games while John got on his knees, or maybe take a bath with his dick between his thighs, or just lie in bed pressed against each other without their clothes on. That was always nice.

“No, it’s not fine,” Kyle snarled. “How could he leave you when you’re sad?”

The guilt John felt was suppressed by the giddiness that Kyle noticed. “It’s my fault.”

“You got to stop blaming yourself for him being a dick,” Kyle instructed. “If he doesn’t know how to use his cock with someone as pretty as you in front of him, he doesn’t deserve your pussy.”

The words made John blanched. John felt like he might as well be lying to Kyle if he didn't fess up now.

“I…” John bit his lip. “We haven’t been having sex.”

“What?” Kyle genuinely seemed shocked. Then, he asked, “Really?”

John looked down as he explained it didn’t feel right. “I don’t know why, but everything feels off.” Whenever Miles touched him, he could feel a shadow of a bruise, even if none were there. “When we’re not together, I keep missing you, and when I miss you, I try to remember your touch, but it’s hard,” John choked up. “Every time he touches me, I forget how you feel, and I hate it.” John shook his head. “I don’t want to forget you. Not for a second.”

The confession left Kyle speechless. John felt his throat constrict as his emotions got the better of him. Before he could try and take it all back, Kyle hugged John and told him he felt the same way. “I never want to let you go.” He continued to say the sweetest things on their way to the bedroom. John laughed throughout the trip, and he laughed so hard he almost cried. John didn’t know why he was so scared earlier. Kyle didn’t need an explanation from him. He was Kyle, and he knew John better than he knew himself.

After Kyle slid the zipper down John’s crotch, making the omega twitch and squirm, he asked John how far he wanted to go tonight.

John was taken back. “How far?”

For once, Kyle looked nervous. “You taste so good, John. You got the plumpest, prettiest pussy I’d ever seen; every time I shove my tongue inside, your cunt clenches around me, and it drives me crazy. I can’t—I don’t. It’s just so fucking hard.” Kyle was breathing more heavily. “It’s not fair,” Kyle whined. “Your hole should be gaping around a knot. Instead, it’s being ignored by some asshole who can’t turn on a faucet, let alone get you wet.”

The room seemed to spin with Kyle’s words. John had never been so hot and pressured and flattered in his life. The temptation to give in was dangerously strong. John was still laying there with his legs spread, his cunt naked and exposed. Kyle sat between his thighs. John glanced down and was reminded of the truly impressive cock. Underneath his breath was a cock that was long and thick with a slight curve and would hit all of John’s favorite spots. The omega got wetter, and he was positive Kyle could smell his arousal.

“I don’t want to cheat,” John muttered softly. Their relationship was on thin ice, and John already felt bad for pushing him away.

Kyle frowned. “Okay,” he agreed, disappointed, but not angry. When he saw the drop in John’s expression, he peppered the omega’s face with reassuring kisses. “It’s okay, I get it. You’re such a good omega for being loyal. He’s lucky to have you.”

John preened. When Kyle suggested he eat his pussy first, John happily spread his legs.

They continued to kiss as they undressed. Kyle took off his shirt first, and John got an eyeful of his teammate’s body. John licked his lips. He loved Kyle’s form, all thick muscles, and broad shoulders and abs that led to his bulge. He barely had enough time to drink in the sight when Kyle worked John’s sweatshirt off. They threw it to the floor in laughter, and Kyle bent down to kiss John’s nipples while praising his tits for looking so refined and classy. “They’re real posh nipples,” Kyle told him. “Cute.”

John giggled, and his laughter turned to moans as Kyle continued to suck on them. John relaxed against the sheets. His chest wasn’t as sensitive as other omegas', but he never said no to Kyle’s mouth. John was getting into the sensation when Kyle stopped.

“John?”

John sighed. “Hmm?”

“Do you use condoms with your alpha?”

John sat up to see Kyle staring at him with intense, narrowed eyes. There was an edge of excitement in his tone like he had come up with a brilliant play for his defending squad. 

“No?” John answered, more than a little confused.

Kyle smiled, but he looked nervous. “I have a box of condoms in the dresser. If you wanted to fuck around, we could use them. It wouldn’t count as cheating.”

John stared at Kyle. “What?” He asked.

“If you and your boyfriend don’t use condoms, then that’s real sex. This is just fucking around, I’m not coming in your pussy so it can’t be real.”

John was speechless. He’d never heard of that exception, but it made sense. The omegas in porn would tell their partners to pull out before their alphas came home. John had been on the pill ever since he went pro, and condoms were never an issue because he and Miles had only been with each other. Once, when John switched over to new medication, the doctor recommended condoms as an alternative form of birth control for the time being. Miles had scoffed at the suggestion. He said it was “ridiculous.”

Maybe this was the reason why—Miles only wanted to have real sex with John.

“Are you sure?” John asked, hoping he didn’t sound too eager. John was willing to do anything to be closer to Kyle.

“Yeah,” Kyle answered. “It makes sense. I use condoms with the omegas I hire, too. But that’s just business.” Not sex—Kyle was a master at reading between the lines of exclusivity.

“Right.” John agreed. “You’re so smart, Kyle.”

Kyle perked up like a dog. He jumped towards his drawer to retrieve the alluded box of condoms and dumped out the contents. The rubbers made John tingle with excitement. He couldn’t wait—he knew real sex felt better, judging by all the stories he heard in the locker rooms and school, but it was Kyle. John recalled the taste of his cum in his mouth, and Kyle's fingers digging deep into his cunt, and John knew this “fucking around” business would mind-blowing.

Kyle put the condom on and promised to be gentle. “It’s going to hurt, you know.” He explained they didn’t have the extra lubrication from his cock to slick him up.

“That’s not a problem,” John told him. He grabbed Kyle’s hand and led him to his cunt.

“Wow.” Kyle’s breathing got heavy when he felt the heat. John was already sopping wet.

John clearly wasn’t a virgin, but fucking with Kyle felt like his first time. Every touch felt new and exciting, and John was nervous but not scared.

John closed his eyes and tried to focus on the familiarity that this was Kyle, and Kyle wouldn’t make him feel bad or uncomfortable on purpose. He wouldn’t punish him for not doing the right thing. They shared a field together, and now they were sharing a bed, and it felt right.

Kyle rubbed his fingers against John’s slit. He’d done it a hundred times before, but the anticipation for more made everything a thousand times more intense. John almost sobbed as Kyle worked his thick fingers inside, pressing it all the way to the knuckle, as Kyle rubbed against John’s hot inner walls. He added another finger and worked them in at an agonizing pace. John completely drenched Kyle’s palms with slick, and he used the wetness to lube his wide cock. After a few strokes, Kyle got closer.

“Are you ready?” Kyle asked. 

John’s whimpers weren’t enough for the alpha. The omega was too shaken up to speak. When Kyle hesitated, John spread his hole wider to reveal the glistening pinkness begging to be entered. Kyle groaned lowly at the sight. The alpha guided his fat cock towards John’s hole. There wasn’t much resistance, but John’s hole was taut from disuse, and Kyle needed to add such force as he made his way inside that hot, clinging hole, inch by inch.

Kyle gritted his teeth while John wailed. It was a tight fit, and Kyle was almost grateful for the condom because it kept him from coming immediately. The rubber meant he couldn’t feel the heat of his hole or the wetness of his walls directly, and though less stimulating, it was still fucking unbelievable. John pushed against his cock, egging Kyle to go deeper and harder.

It felt so good, John thought. And he wanted more. The omega wrapped his legs around Kyle’s waist to pull him closer, and the alpha pushed deeper until John’s hole had swallowed every inch of his thick cock. John tried to not sob as he gave himself a moment to relax. Tears welled up in his eyes while he tried to keep it all in. Kyle was so big and long, and John felt so split open, and it hurt, but the pain was overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through his body from his cunt. When John looked up, he saw Kyle grunting in pleasure. The alpha looked so satisfied, and it made John want to come right away. Everything felt too intense, so he bit his lip so hard it could have bled.

Kyle kissed him on the lips and told him to let it out. “I want to hear you.”

John closed his eyes as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He sobbed, loud and hitching, as Kyle’s kisses became frequent, and his dick got bigger.

The older man slowly inched back up, and John’s hold instinctively clung onto the cock, trying to keep it in.

“That’s…wow, you’re so hot, John,” He muttered in appreciation, before thrusting back in.

“Oh!” John howled, his body tensing around the cock as it reentered his body. Kyle looked concerned, and as he pulled out to check on John, the omega tightened his thighs to keep him there.

“No,” John said, his ocean still teary and big. “Please.”

Kyle swallowed. He pulled out just enough to make another thrust. He made sure to be careful as he thrust into the younger omega. John was a perfectly fit omega and more than capable of taking a pounding, but Kyle instead on treasuring every moment. The ringing slap of skin on skin filled the room, and the sounds mixed with moans of pleasure. Kyle made sure to drag out their session out as long as he could. His thrusts got deeper and harder, and he made sure to keep an eye out on John’s lustful expressions and an ear open to his cries. John was a mess underneath him. His cunt was clenching, and his body trembling, and he didn’t want the sensation of Kyle inside him to ever leave. The omega urged his friend to go faster, harder, and deeper each thrust, and it wasn’t long before Kyle was balls deep inside and coming with a loud and filthy groan of pleasure. But it wasn’t the end of it; before Kyle could ease out, John’s hole demanded he stay by clinging to his cock desperately. John whimpered whorishly and reached out to grab the alpha.

Kyle groaned, and unable to deny his friend anything, moved his hard cock back inside the wet, soon to be gaping cunt. His body dropped onto the omega, and the two of them were panting by the end of it. Inwardly, John knew he didn’t have to be so clingy. Kyle wouldn’t leave him alone, but his hormones weren’t meeting up with his head. He wanted Kyle; he wanted his cum, and if John couldn’t be filled up to the brim and leaking, he wanted his alpha pressed against him and keeping him constantly full.

John was not disappointed. It was the first of many times they spent fucking around. It was addicting. Kyle bought bulk boxes of condoms, and he left them in their lockers for when they needed a fix. They fucked around everywhere; in the showers, on the fields, against the halls. It made up most of their lunch breaks and morning commutes. They actually got early to fuck in their cars before practice. Their teammates were concerned they were getting in too deep, but both assured them they had to fuck at practice because John couldn’t bring the condoms home, and he also couldn’t go to Kyle’s house every single night for a dick—no matter how tempting that sounded.

Despite their complications, being with Kyle in such an intimate manner made everything better. John's performance on the field improved. His relationship was smoother because Kyle fulfilled him a way Miles couldn't. John’s morning kisses were sweeter, his body was always warm from an embrace, and John felt loved. There was someone to take care of him. John no longer had any sleepless nights, because his lullaby was only a text away, and even when they weren’t together, the thought of Kyle’s touch in the future was enough to pull John through on his worst days. In those moments of doubt, John could still hear the countdown clock ticking. He was always afraid of the future. The omega hated transfer windows. He hated opposing goals because it meant the defenders did something wrong, and they were disposable, and either one of them could leave at the drop of disappointment. Yet, every time he voiced his thoughts, Kyle was there to hold him down and tell him that management could move either on the other side of the earth, and he’d still be there for John.

“Nothing’s going to tear us apart,” Kyle promised, before telling John that he would kiss him every inch of him tomorrow because he wasn’t there for him tonight. 

***

Kyle wasn’t in bed when John woke up. He heard screaming coming from the intercom, and the light from the bathroom was on. The alpha immediately turned it off when Kyle came out. His pants on but unbuttoned, and he was in the middle of putting on his shirt when he saw John was awake.

John got up from the bed. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Kyle told him immediately. He sounded nervous. “It’s fine, I’ll handle it.” He kissed John’s forehead. “Just go back to sleep, and I’ll tell him to leave.”

“Who’s outside?”

Kyle threw his shirt on and headed outside. "Just some drunk. He got past the gates."

“Kyle!” John got out of bed. “What the hell? You can’t go out there! You could get hurt!” John hastily grabbed a shirt on the ground. Kyle was already walking outside. “Kyle, call the police!”

“It's no problem.” Kyle looked nervous. “I can take him. Besides, he can’t get inside the house, so you’re safe.”

John and Kyle lived in the same neighborhood. He knew people didn’t just wander in each other’s gates on accident. Most of the residents who lived in the area were as affluent as them, so it wasn’t likely a criminal matter that they were here—.

John stopped walking.

“Is it Miles?”

Kyle turned around. He looked ashamed, but before he could answer, John already left the room. Kyle tried to calm him down. “I call the security company, so they won’t send anyone over. Don’t worry, he won’t get in trouble—”

“I don’t care about him! I care about what’s going to happen to you!” John shouted before running out of the room. “He’s going to be so angry…” Fighting, even outside of the pitch, constituted as a FA violation. It could leave to a match ban or worst. Kyle could get hurt. Sure, he could take on Miles with his eyes closed, but accidents happened. The police could be called. Kyle’s career could get damaged. Before he knew it, John was immersed in panic. He couldn't breathe.

Kyle was quick to comfort him. He held John in his arms and told him everything was going to be alright. “Nothing bad is going to happen.” He kissed the top of his head. “I’ll just talk to him, alpha to alpha. I’ll just tell him you’re not here and send him home with some cab fare.” 

Kyle was too nice. John nodded as he clung to his friend. They lived only a few blocks apart, and Miles was hardly his favorite person, but he still wanted to make sure he was okay for John.

“You’re too nice,” John told him. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Unfortunately, Miles did not feel the same way.

As soon as Kyle left the house, Miles launched into an enraged rant, fueled by liquor and paranoia and the conspiracies he’d been nursing about Kyle and John since they met. John watched from the window. The kindest thing his alpha called Kyle was an asshole, and it followed a series of slurs and insults towards him and John. Kyle was calm throughout the tirade, though his hackles rose when John was mentioned. He told Miles to leave because John wasn’t here.

“Of course, he’s fucking here! He’s always fucking here! You think I don’t know what’s going on?” Miles' face got redder. “You think I don’t know how that whore looks at you! Have some fucking god damn respect for another alpha! If you want to bust a nut, you buy a hooker! You don’t fuck with another man’s omega!”

Kyle confronted Miles by pushing his chest forward and almost knocking the man off balance. “He’s not your fucking property. Show him some goddamn respect, you prick.”

“Respect?” Miles cackled. “Fucking hell, he must be choking on your knot for you to say shit like that. He’s actually got you fooled into thinking he’s not some stupid slut who didn’t spread his legs for his shirt.”

Kyle shoved Miles so hard he fell to the ground. John gasped. “Go home. John’s not leaving with you.”

Miles laughed hysterically. “I thought he wasn’t here!” Miles wasn’t that drunk apparently. John realized he wasn’t further gone from tipsy—the alcohol just loosened up his tongue. Miles got up and tried to push Kyle, but the older alpha barely budged. He tried again, and this time he was swinging fists, but Kyle dodged the attack. He was the fastest player on the squad, and against a regular Joe with more whiskey than blood in his veins, he might as well have been a goddamn superhero. Miles tried several times to land a punch, and finally, Kyle grabbed him and got him on the ground.

“FUCKING CUNT!” Miles snarled at the top of his lungs. He tried to wrestle away from Kyle’s possession but to no success. “I’ll fucking sue you, you bitch! I’ll end your entire career. Especially that fucking slut’s—”

Kyle shoved his face so hard he swallowed dirt.

John ran outside. “Kyle!” He pulled Kyle off him at once. Miles was still on the ground, but John was focused on his friend. He checked for any injuries he may have missed through the window. When John saw there was none, he sighed in relief. “You’re okay.”

Miles wasn’t, and he started hacking up saliva and vomit on the ground. The alcohol and the movement finally got to him and was rising up his throat.

Jesus, John thought, as he rushed to retrieve his boyfriend. The man was still laying out profanities, but his ailments made him look like a rodent hissing at a lion for a duel. John didn’t check for injuries. He swung the man’s arms around his shoulder as he dragged him off the ground. He could see one of his cars parked erroneously next to the gate, and anger swelled in him as he realized the man had driven his vehicle drunk. 

“Are you really leaving?” Kyle asked as he jogged up to them. “With him?” Miles started cussing, but John ignored him.

“I can’t leave him like this.” John glanced at his boyfriend and then back at Kyle. “Just, let me take care of this, okay? It’s my problem.” Kyle still looked concerned, but John made it clear he needed to let him handle this matter. “You can’t protect me all the time.”

Kyle looked heartbroken but agreed to let John go. “I’ll call you later, okay? Please answer.” Please tell me you’re okay. Please let me know he didn’t hurt you again, was all left unsaid. 

John promised, before dragging his boyfriend into his car and driving them home. Miles was a heavy-set defender when he played, but John was always more in shape. That, coupled with an unbelievable, inexplicable rage, made it easy for John to throw his boyfriend onto the couch like a ragdoll. John didn’t go forward with his usual methods of caretaking when Miles was drunk. There were no painkillers and vomit buckets or blankets tonight. John grabbed a pot, a whole tray of ice cubes, and some water and dumped over the man’s head. The alpha shrieked and bitched about the treatment. Miles swore at John, only to receive a second bucket in his face.

Their couch was ruined. John couldn’t give a shit. He threw the pans on the ground and stormed off to his bedroom. While John looked for a charger for his dead phone, Miles came tumbling after him.

“John! Come back here!”

John ignored him. He grabbed the charger and was about to sidestep the man when Miles pushed him against the wall.

“Look at me!” 

John looked away, but Miles pushed him so hard his head slammed against the wall. The omega winced and finally looked his boyfriend in the eye. He was seething, but beyond that rage, there was a hint of fear behind his red eyes. He looked terrible. His skin was blotchy from his meeting with the ground. Kyle must have shoved him harder than John realized. The alpha was bleeding.

“Look. At. Me. Look at what your friend did.”

John was looking, but he didn’t fucking care. John's body trembled. The numbness he used to feel when Miles cornered him in his house was gone, and all that was left was hatred. He hated this position and how weak and worthless he felt. He hated how Miles treated him like a tool to use, and he hated being away from Kyle, but he had no choice but to leave him because this fucking asshole drove his car drunk to Kyle’s place and if John didn’t go with him, he couldn’t imagine what his alpha would have done to hurt his best friend.

“I should press charges—"

John rammed Miles forward until the other man was knocked off his feet. He stared at John in horror from the ground. John was heaving after he realized what he had done, and John swallowed all his panic to tell Miles he wasn’t going to let that happen.

“You went after him!” John yelled. “You threw the first punch! What was he supposed to do?”

“Not sleep with you!” Miles snarled, but it didn’t carry the same vitriolic energy. He was scared, like a dog who’d seen fire for the first time. John couldn’t remember the last time he screamed so loudly.

“Stop it!” John replied. “Please—just stop! I’m so sick of you going on about this! All Kyle has done is be there for me! He’s been there for me on some of the worse days of my life! Days that you sometimes caused!”

“I-I-I—” Miles spluttered out, unable to form an appropriate response. He was still in shock. He knew what incident John was talking about it, and for the first time, John felt vindicated. Kyle was right. It did feel good to stand up for himself.

Finally, after John had turned his back on him, Miles spoke.

“You’ve changed.” Miles sounded scared and frustrated and outraged, all mixed in a pile of indignation.

“Huh?” John looked back. Despite wanting to turn his back on his alpha, there was still a pull he had over the omega.

“You never used to be like this until you’ve met him,” Miles accused. “You’re rude and callous, and you stopped caring about us. It’s like I don’t even exist anymore now that you got a shiny new alpha to play with.”

The insinuation slapped.

"That's not true."

Fuck Miles, John thought. Fuck him for implying that Kyle was some trinket to entertain him from his shitty feelings.

"He's not a replacement for you. He's my friend," John snapped.

Kyle was not a distraction. He was not a toy. Kyle was the arms that lifted him up in victory and the hand that stroked his hair when he was tired and the lips that kissed his forehead when he was scared. He was the morning smile that woke him up when the sun wasn’t enough. He was the water bottle handed to him after practice because he always got one for John first before his own. He was the 3 AM phone call when John’s nightmares made him cry, and he was the jacket on his shoulders when he was cold. Kyle Walker was not some fucking replacement.

John clenched his fist, and as his eyes teared up, he told Miles that maybe, just fucking maybe, “I’m happy with him.”

Miles was speechless after that.

John, with his phone and solace in hand, ran into the guest room. He closed the door and made a point of locking it harshly, so the click echoed throughout the halls. As John pressed his forehead against the door, he heard Miles tell him to sleep outside their bedroom like “the bitch he was.”

The door outside slammed.

John released the breath he was holding.

Finally, John could truly _breathe_. He felt safe but not as safe as he would with Kyle. John rushed to charge his phone. He stared at his phone for what seemed like hours until he saw the screen light up, and the battery contained a pathetic, thin line of yellow. When it gained more strength, the biggest smile broke out on John's face as he saw the hundreds of messages asking if he was okay.

John FaceTime’d Kyle as soon as he could. Kyle picked up immediately. The first thing Kyle did was ask if John was alright and if anything happened. John just listened to him speak, starting with bodily threats if any harm came to John, coupled with the tender consideration for John’s wellbeing. John was so happy; he almost forgot what happened minutes prior.

“I’m okay,” John reassured. “I…I told him off.”

Kyle became excited, and then his smile dropped as he asked for Miles’ reaction.

“Uh, he got angry. He said some mean things, but what else is new?” John chuckled, but Kyle wasn’t amused. “But yeah, um, he and I are sleeping in separate rooms tonight.”

Kyle brightened up. “Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah,” John answered. “I am, I think, I think we needed to get some things off our chest. Maybe think about…” About what they wanted, especially John. “I just wanted to talk to you. I knew you'd be worried, and I was, too. I mean didn’t see any injuries on your face, but it was dark and…”

“I’m fine,” Kyle told him immediately. “Good. Not a bruise on me.”

John sighed in relief. “Good.” John felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. He bit his lip and hid his nerves behind a mischievous grin. “You know, tomorrow, we should meet up again. I can, I don’t know, check for injuries. Make sure it doesn’t get worst or something.” John hoped he didn’t sound too obvious.

Kyle snorted. “No, I’m good. He hurt himself more, trying to hit me. Fucking prick.”

John’s smile dropped. Nope, not too obvious. Not obvious at all. “I mean, I was just thinking about how I was going to have to spend all day making it up to you.”

“You don’t have to make anything up to me. This wasn’t your fault. Nothing Miles does is ever your fault.”

“Oh.” John swallowed. “Oh, okay. That’s good. I guess I’ll see you at practice on Monday…” 

“Yeah…Oh!” Kyle’s eyes widened. “Oh, oh shit. No, wait. Yes. I have, like a sore…something.”

John giggled. “A sore something?”

“Yeah. Actually,” Kyle spent a very long time figuring out what to say... “There’s this soreness on my wrist…and my neck and my…” Kyle looked down at his body. “…everything. I’m sure by tomorrow, my entire body will be hurt. You should come over first thing in the morning.” 

John couldn’t contain his laughter. He laid down on his bed, taking his phone with him. When his head hit the pillow, his curls bounced, and he bit his lower lip in a manner that made Kyle groan.

“You’re so cute,” Kyle praised. 

This made John bust out laughing. “You’re so full of it, Kyle.”

“It’s true!”

“I’m not cuter than Kun,” John denied. “Or David. Or Raheem. Or Bernardo—”

“ _Bernardo_?” Kyle snorted. “Okay, he’s not on this list. He’s not even an omega; he’s more like one of those Ken dolls without the privates.” 

John tried to choke back his laughter, but he failed. “You’re so mean to him!”

“You’re hotter than Bernardo. I know you don’t own a mirror 'cause if you did, we wouldn’t be having this talk, but even you got to admit that.”

“He’s cute,” John defended. Skinny and slight, exactly what alphas liked.

“He’s _Bernardo_.”

John shook his head. “Okay, well, I’m not prettier than—”

“Woah, Woah, where is all this coming from?” Kyle sounded genuinely insulted. “Yeah, Kun and David are cute, but you’re, like, hot. Trust me. You’re the only one who’s made me break all my rules.”

John giggled, heart beating like a hummingbird as Kyle frowned.

“I’m serious! Ever since Pep told me they were my teammates, them and all the other omegas like Zinchenko and,” Kyle groaned. “Ugh, _Bernardo_ , my dick’s been soft. They’re pack, which means they’re family, and you don’t fuck family. But you? I could get hard if you breathe near me.”

“Really?” John asked doubtfully. He was still smiling, but his disbelief was evident.

“Yeah.” Kyle now looked nervous, almost shy, and explained this was a phenomenon that started when they met. “You know, I remember seeing you in the tunnel for the first time when you were playing for Everton, and I was at Spurs. I heard you talking with your mates, and I can recognize a Yorkshire man anywhere, so I turned and looked. I saw you, and I don’t know who it was, maybe Michael or Aaron, but I grabbed them, and I was like, ‘who is that?’ Cause you were all long legs and big eyes and chatting with your teammates, all nervous and excited. It was so fucking cute. Then, ugh,” Kyle groaned. “You did this thing with your hair.” Kyle tried to mimic the action, but with his thick curls, it was impossible, “Like you just pushed it to the side, and I could see your nape, with your mating gland exposed, and I got rock hard. The gaffer nearly took me off at halftime because I was swinging my cock on the field and not the ball.”

Pinkness dusted John’s cheeks. He tried to laugh off Kyle’s comments as a joke to stop from turning red.

“After the game, I was asking everyone about you. Everyone. I think they were ready to knock me out because I wouldn’t stop asking. I was like, wow, a hot omega from Sheffield. How the hell didn’t I know about him?”

John shook his head. Kyle was ridiculous. “I’m from Barnsley.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Sheffield.”

“ _Barnsley_ ,” John corrected again.

“Your postcode is Sheffield. You’re from Sheffield, mate.”

“I was born and raised in—.”

“—Sheffield.”

“Barnsley!” John shouted before they both started erupting into laughter. They laughed for a good few minutes, with John rolling over at Kyle’s joke. When his giggles died down, John whined that Kyle was mean.

“Be nicer to me,” John whined. 

“Are you still sad?” Kyle half-jokingly asked.

John’s chest felt lighter, and he wasn’t thinking about anything but Kyle, and thinking about Kyle made everything automatically better. “No,” John answered, and he was smiling again, and was even a little sleepy. John never slept well when he wasn’t in Kyle's arms, but at least he slept after a phone call. “No, I’m good now.” 

“Good,” Kyle muttered. “I just, I wish I could check for myself, you know? I hate that he made you leave. You should be here. With me. Safe.”

“I know,” John agreed. He promised Kyle he would be there first thing in the morning.

Kyle lit up. In the same minute, his eyebrows raised, and he looked concerned. “That won’t cause a problem?”

“I don’t care,” John said, slightly snappish. He took a deep breath. “I just…I just want to be in your arms again.” With a sad and trying smile, John told Kyle he wanted to be there for him, too. “Every inch of you he could have hurt; I want to kiss it better.”

Kyle made it clear that was all he wanted in the world. They talked for another hour, trying to get to the borders of goodbye, only to make another U-turn into a separate conversation. Eventually, they fell asleep to each other’s voices. John was an early riser out of habit. His house was a forty-five-minute drive from the training area, and even with last night’s debacle, he was able to get up before Miles did. John left in the same clothing as last night and drove to Kyle’s place. Kyle was already waiting for him. He made good on his promise—kissing every inch of Kyle’s body until the alpha’s knot kissed the back of his throat.

***

Footballers never grow up. They sign their first contracts between the ages of 18 and 20 to play a game they’ve loved since they were four. They are paid millions to do so and wear shorts to work five to six days a week, having their meals prepared by the staff, having their clothes washed by the kitman, and never having to worry about money, because half of the time, they made more than they could spend. They marry models they used to lust after at fourteen—but this time in different shapes, colors, and sizes, or they get engaged to their childhood sweethearts. The latter was the preferred option of many, because of the security involved with falling for familiarity. Childhood sweethearts weren’t a gold digger—they were there before the money and the fame, so that must have meant they loved you for you. 

But the problem was people change.

The human brain does not stop developing until a person reached their mid-twenties to their early thirties. Their emotional maturity, self-image, and judgment are susceptible to outside influences until the brain's prefrontal cortex was done developing. People like parents, friends, and lovers all play a massive role in a person’s development; they become a part of that person’s self-identity, and sometimes it escalates to a point where people don’t know who they are without them.

People who don’t know themselves spend their entire lives trying to figure out what makes them happy. They look for it everywhere, from the pages in a book to the couches in a club. And in the end, sometimes they will find out what it is, and learn it means losing something that is a part of them. 

When John’s alpha had taken that weekend trip, the pair went without speaking for three days. The act wasn’t intentional. John had been so distracted with Kyle and their newfound loopholes that he’d forgotten his boyfriend. John’s alpha didn’t consider that by leaving John alone, he was inevitably leaving John alone _with Kyle_ for an entire weekend. It was one of the best weekends in John's life. The omega struggled to think of time better spent than the Saturday with Kyle, where they played their hearts out on the pitch as a defensive team, won, and celebrated at Kyle’s favorite club until they got so drunk, Kyle was pounding John at his doorway and fucking so sloppily that the condoms stuck to his skin. They tried to crawl their way to the bedroom only to fuck in the living room, kitchen, and even the backyard. John came so much his pussy was sore. They ended up nursing each other’s hangovers the next morning, spoon-feeding each other Tylenol and ordering soup and liquids from three separate vendors before they realized they ordered too much. The two were so full, sick, and happy, they could die.

On Monday, Miles returned home to the first of many empty houses. He was livid, and they fought, and instead of waiting in the arctic atmosphere of his bedroom, John reunited with his best friend for the second time that week. When Miles learned John no longer responded to his neglect, and the alpha see-sawed between bouts of rage and efforts of kindness, but the house remained empty of John and love and passion. Finally, Miles refused to touch John. His rejection was only meant to be for a few days, but those days turned to weeks, and those weeks became months until finally, John could not remember the last time he’d been intimate with someone other than Kyle. Omegas who were abandoned often fell into a minor depression, doing whatever it took to get their alpha’s attention again. Now, instead of pleading for his alpha’s touch, John was purring underneath Kyle’s. Whether Miles caught on or not didn’t matter. Miles would go back to his old ways eventually, and John could play the waiting game.

“We need to talk.”

John looked up from his meal. For dinner, Miles had come back from Nando’s, one of John’s favorites. His drunken break-in was over a week ago. For three days, Miles didn’t speak to him, and John didn’t mind, preferring his cellphone to any conversation with Miles. Miles eventually relented and made John breakfast before surprising him with a teddy bear identical to the one Miles had given him when they started dating. The gift made John smile awkwardly because the original bear had been discarded upon their move to Manchester. John put it aside and thanked him. Miles gave him a peck on his lips, which John accepted with his eyes opened.

Tonight, there was no gift. John was halfway done with his chicken when Miles made the statement. John swallowed.

“Yeah?”

“You’re right,” Miles said, and for the first time, he told John he was sorry. “I’ve been a pretty shitty boyfriend lately. I can see why you want to spend all your time with Kyle.”

John looked down. He grabbed a fistful of the fabric from his shorts. "Really?" 

“I want you to know I’m willing to make a change.”

John looked up, stunned. Miles smiled tensely. 

“You need to understand, shits been hard for me. Ever since we’ve moved here, it’s been all about you: your matches, your games, your life. We don’t spend any time together because you’re so wrapped up in yourself, you never ask about me. You don’t care that I’m lonely or have nothing to do. You don’t care about anyone but yourself and your team or Kyle.” The last part was so bitter, John could taste it. “So, what do I do? I give you space. I hope, like an idiot, that you’ll miss me. But then, it hits me. I don’t even know if you know who I am anymore because you never talk to me. And instead of telling me what’s wrong, you shut me out.” Miles sighed. “I’m in a relationship with myself. But I get it. There’s no reason for you to try. So, I figured out how we can move forward.” 

John tried not to react. His heart was pounding, his skin was drenched. The trepidation of something sweet was on his tongue. John didn’t know what Miles was going to say, but there was a small, tiny hope that thought his alpha was going to suggest they—

“I think we should have a baby.”

John's heart dropped.

Blood left John’s face. Bright lights flooded his vision while an invisible force collared his neck, making him think he was going to choke.

“What.”

Miles nodded. “I think it’s what we need to put effort into our relationship. I realize I’m not enough for you anymore.” Miles sucked in his breath in annoyance. “I talked to our parents, and we agreed, a baby will keep you grounded—”

“You did what?”

Miles raised an eyebrow. “I talked to them. This is a family matter, so I figured I include our families.”

No, no, no, John ranted in his head. “No, it isn’t!” John couldn’t breathe anymore. He tried to calm down. “We were supposed to wait. You were okay with waiting before. We're not even married yet." John got up from his seat. "We can’t have one.” John touched his stomach in panic. “I can’t do this.” He looked for an escape.

Miles gritted his teeth. “There you go again, only thinking about yourself. You’re not thinking about our future anymore. Our family needs this, but you don’t want to have one because it might interfere with your lifestyle,” Miles sneered. “Can’t get drunk and party with your friends if you have a screaming toddler at home.”

“That’s not true!”

“Then why don’t you want a baby?”

Miles didn’t understand. The omega thought about having a baby all the time. The very thought of carrying a child in his stomach made his heart swelled—to a point where his head didn’t recognize why he was so reluctant to accept this proposal. He remembered that he and his alpha considered it not too long ago, but then the City transfer went through, and the two of them agree a baby was out of the question until his career was done with its peak. Even now, a year into his run, John still wouldn’t consider it. He and Miles fought all the time. It wouldn’t be like having a baby with Kyle, where the child would hear more laughter than screaming in their home.

Finally, as if reading his thoughts, Miles asked, “Would you have one with Kyle?”

John was taken back. “What would you ask that?”

“Because it’s true!” When John remained silent, Miles started screaming at him. “Answer me!”

John refused, and that answer was enough for the alpha.

Another fight started, and John abandoned his meal. When Miles tried to stop John from leaving, John stormed into the guest room, where a good portion of his clothes resided in the last few weeks. Instead of being angry or frustrated by the circumstances, John was overwhelmed with fear. He was scared of Miles’ suggestion. He was terrified the man would try something if he didn’t get what he wanted. John immediately thought to his empty box of birth control pills. He hadn’t taken any since he ran out. John couldn’t be bothered with them, and since John stopped having sex with Miles, there was no risk. John wanted to leave right away, but if he left, Miles might cause another scene because he knew where he was going. John always went back to Kyle; Miles knew he couldn't resist. The omega waited until the sky turned dark, and John was sure Miles was asleep. He texted Kyle he was coming, and to please, please be there for him.

Kyle called him and promised him, “Always.”

“Is anyone with you?” Normally, Kyle would have made an attempt to reconcile with Annie by now. Whenever Miles tried to get back into John's good graces, Kyle did the same with his omega. Never before or after, in case John needed him. The thought made him sob. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Kyle assured. There was a pause. “I want to be there for you.”

John sighed in relief. When midnight passed, and there were a few hours into the next day, John carefully left his house. The run was far but freeing, and John’s jog to Kyle’s house was something like in a movie. Kyle opened the door before John had the chance to, there wasn’t a moment of hesitation. They hugged. They kissed. They went to the couch, where John tried not to cry as he explained what happened with Miles. Kyle listened intently. John failed to keep his emotions in check as he set his head in his hands and let the tears run down his face. He wasn’t a loud sobber; his tears were silent as they dropped down his cheeks.

“I want a baby, too. I do,” John admitted for the first time. “I just don’t…I don’t know why I said no.” 

“Because he’s an ass?”

John laughed through his tears. “I’m serious.”

“I am, too,” Kyle answered, and held him more tightly in his arms. “John, it’s not you. You’re going to be a fantastic mum; it’s him. He doesn’t deserve to have a baby, let alone with someone as great as you.” 

“How can you be so sure?” John asked while a few more tears fell down. “Sometimes, I don’t know who I am...”

“You’re John,” Kyle answered. “Your favorite song at karaoke is Valerie, and sometimes I'll hum it in the locker room to see you sing it under your breath. You love to dance, but you’re afraid of looking stupid, so every time you do it in the locker room, you pretend it’s a joke. And, well, when someone compliments you, you turn red because you’re embarrassed but really happy.” John choked and laughed at the same time. Kyle continued. “You wear clothes that are too big, and it’s not a great look cause your body’s fucking amazing, like, you have the best legs I’ve ever seen. I love watching you walk and bend over, and god, the way you strip, ugh," Kyle groaned. "You pull down your briefs like a striptease.”

John made an embarrassed noise.

“You doubt yourself on the pitch, which you shouldn’t, 'cause you're really skilled, and I don’t care how much the gaffer yells at me, I’ll never stop looking for you on the field,” Kyle declared all in one breath. “You make me happy because you’re my best mate, and you...” Kyle shook his head. “You might not know who you are, but I can tell you, you're perfect.”

Tears welled up in John’s eyes, as more threatened to fall. He tried to wipe them away. “Jesus Kyle, you’re so lame.” He tried to laugh, but more tears fell, and a hiccup escaped his mouth as he tried to calm them. He turned to Kyle, and with hope in his eyes, he asked Kyle to repeat the sentiment. “Do I really make you feel like that?”

“All the time.”

John kissed Kyle first, and Kyle kissed John back. Kyle moved on to kiss the tears off John's cheeks and licked the sweat off his neck as they made out on the couch. They were on the verge of becoming physical when Kyle told him to wait.

“Why?” John asked, almost on the verge of a whine. Kyle didn’t honestly expect John to keep his legs closed after hearing that speech. He wanted him inside him. Now. John climbed on Kyle’s lap, thighs spread against his crotch as he sucked on Kyle’s neck and licked his ear.

“Fuck, wow, okay. Wait.”

“Hmm…” John rocked his hips against Kyle. Kyle placed his hands on John’s waist. “Don’t wanna…I want you so bad…”

“John, please, I…”

John cut him off with his lips, and the kiss went on for ages until Kyle almost forgot what he was about to say.

“Ugh…” Kyle groaned against his friend’s lips. “John, we can’t. I…hmm…” They kissed met again, and this time, Kyle dug into his ribs a little harder than usual. Not enough to bruise, but enough to keep John still. “John, I don’t have any condoms.”

John stopped his ministrations. Confusion appeared on his face. “But you bought boxes.” They only used up one the last time John was here. They tried to limit themselves to one box per session, and they were doing a pretty good job at it, except for their Saturday marathon session.

John tensed at the implication that Kyle was using them with other omegas. He knew the man had an affinity for other omega’s services, but John thought he was enough with how often they did it. John closed his eyes. He had no right to be upset because it wasn’t sex if Kyle using condoms with other people, and even if it was, John wasn’t Kyle’s omega.

Still, the tightness never left John’s chest.

"It's not like that!" Kyle panicked. John opened his eyes and laughed when Kyle rained kisses on his face. The alpha immediately explained, “Annie came by yesterday, and she found the condoms. I explained to her that I wasn’t cheating, because you know, it isn’t sex, but she lost it. Threw everything out. Said if I wanted to get my dick inside her again, I had to cut things off with the omega I’m fucking around with.” Kyle snorted. “I told her no, cause, well it’s you, and she stormed off. Didn’t even get to take my pants off.”

“Oh,” John felt relieved, but also a little annoyed at Kyle’s girlfriend for being so close-minded. If they weren't together, she should be grateful Kyle wasn’t cheating. “I’m sorry.”

Kyle shrugged. “Not your fault.”

John began moving his hips again. He swore, he wasn’t doing it intentionally, but Kyle’s dick felt so good underneath him, and the slightest bit of friction felt terrific. “So, you didn’t have sex?” He asked, hopefully. John loved how thick Kyle’s cum got after days of not coming. John tasted his cum on numerous occasions, and he loved how the sperm coated his throat and filled his tummy.

“No, she just sucked me off.”

“Hmm…” John continued to kiss Kyle’s neck. “That’s not nice.” Or fair. If John was Kyle’s omega, his dick wouldn’t stay dry for a day. Honestly, Annie didn’t know how good she had it, being able to take Kyle’s raw cock inside her any time she wanted. “Was it good, at least?”

Kyle chuckled, “Fishing for compliments?”

John turned pink. Before he could defend himself, Kyle kissed him again.

“You’re much, much better,” Kyle said sweetly. “Kept thinking about you while I was in her mouth.”

“Really?” John’s pussy got even wetter. “You’re not just saying that?”

“Fuck no,” Kyle groaned. “I love your mouth. I don’t know what it is, but it feels better with you. I guess because you like it more. You’re so eager to please and your throat—I’ve fucked a lot of holes, but none of them feel as good as your stretched-out throat.” He reached out to grab John’s throat and placed his hand right over John’s mating gland. The omega shivered. He was sure the alpha could feel it pulsing underneath his palm, tempting him to go further. Kyle’s eyes darkened. He pulled John in for a kiss while his hand was still clutching onto the omega’s neck like a lover.

John whimpered. Kyle was getting more forceful now. His cock was rock hard. John should have listened and stopped earlier when it was easier, but now, his pussy was dripping and making a mess of Kyle’s bottoms. The man was already shirtless, and all that was between John and Kyle was a few, measly layers of easily removable clothing. Between kisses, John begged to have his cock inside him. He was salivating over a taste, and he didn’t think he’d be satisfied unless his stomach was filled with cum.

Kyle carried him to his bedroom, where they stripped until they were naked. John got on his knees. Kyle’s fingers knotted in his hair. John sucked on Kyle’s cock while his hand gripped the shaft and worked his angles until the dick was down his throat.

Kyle cursed from above, “Best dicksucking lips in the world.”

John smiled around the cock. He loved getting praise. His eyes closed as the cock thrusting in and out his mouth picked up its pace. John still kept one hand off the shaft when the head was pounding his throat. He imagined the torrent of cum gushing down his throat and moan, causing his lips to vibrate around the shaft.

Kyle swore and tightened his grip on John’s curls. “Damn, John, you’re going to make me come.”

Please, John thought. His free hand fingered his pussy, jamming three fingers in at once, letting the squelch accompany Kyle’s moans and the sound of saliva sloshing through his throat. He tried his best to keep his pussy under control, but even as he came close to adding a fourth digit, nothing felt like it was enough. He was on edge. He wanted a cock inside him, and no amount of face fucking was enough to satisfy his urges.

Maybe, John thought there was another way to get what he needed.

Before Kyle could come, John removed his mouth off his dick.

“John—” Kyle began but fell silent as he watched as John climbed onto his lap and positioned his thick, pulsing cock underneath his pussy.

“I’ll get off before you come, okay?” John offered, a little desperately as his slick dripped onto Kyle’s wet cock. “That way, it’s still okay. It’s not cheating if you pull out.” He was already sitting on top of the cockhead, letting it tease his entrance before asking again. “Is that okay?” John asked, and he sounded too sweet and too unsure and too anxious that Kyle couldn’t possibly tell him no.

Kyle swallowed. “Definitely.”

John wasn’t patient. As soon as the head was in, John dropped onto the cock so that the entire thing was balls deep in his pussy. 

“Fucking hell, John!”

John moaned. He covered his mouth with his hands, but they did little to suppress the sounds leaving John's mouth. A heady rush of slick gushed out of John’s cunt, surpassing any torrent John had ever released before. His body loosened and prepared for the intrusion, and John was so eager to ride the dick raw, he already began to move.

Kyle’s strong hands gripped his waist from taking it too far. “Easy, baby, easy, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

John whimpered, especially at the endearment. Baby. Even if it was just for tonight, John really, really love being Kyle’s baby. The alpha stroked his waist as John’s oversensitive, soon to be swollen inner walls adjusted to the girth of Kyle’s cock. It felt bigger raw; it certainly better. John knew after this point, he was never going back to condoms.

Hoping to get Kyle to move faster, John’s cunt flexed around his friend’s cock, seeking a knot to lock down on. When he couldn’t find it, John began to move, fucking himself onto the thickness.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Kyle groaned. “That’s it. You’re so good, John. Feel so fucking wet.”

John threw his head back as he lost himself to the pleasure. Kyle’s cock plowed through copious amounts of come and slick, creating a filthy, wet sucking sound that mixed with the slap of balls against the omega’s body. John was unrelenting as he furiously fucked himself up and down on the alpha underneath him.

“Hey, hey slow down, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Kyle groaned, but his protests weren’t strong. He was struggling not to come, and John only things harder when he sped up. John’s eyes were hooded, his lips parted, releasing a delicious string of moans and whimpers as John fucked himself harder and faster, slamming that dick all the way down on his alpha’s cock. Kyle tried to resist, but it wasn’t long before pushing up into the cunt, rutting into the omega until a knot pushed through. Once his knot was fully formed, it’d be impossible to leave without shooting his load.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” John yelped like a dog as the only thing on his mind was getting that knot inside him. His body was on autopilot.

All of a sudden, a phone rang.

The sound came from John’s sweatshirt, where his cellphone resided. His alpha must have noticed he wasn’t in the house. Kyle gritted his teeth. The sweatshirt kept on ringing. It managed to land right on the bed when they stripped, and the sound continued to ring. In annoyance, Kyle grabbed the phone to turn it off, only to accidentally turn it on.

“ _John_?”

Shit. John whimpered. God, he couldn’t do this right now. Kyle’s dick felt too good to stop, and he was sure if he answered, Miles would know how close John was to cheating on him.

“ _John, where the fuck are you_?”

John couldn’t answer. Kyle gripped his ass and urged him to move as he groped and spread his ass. John couldn’t help but rock against his dick, holding back his whimpers by kissing Kyle on the lips.

“ _You’re with him, aren’t you? John…JOHN_!” The frustration was deaf on their ears. When Kyle stopped kissing him, John finally grabbed the phone. His lips found their way back to Kyle before he could say anything, and as the yelling increased, John pulled away to talk to his alpha. Kyle’s lips tried to kiss him again and managed a peck before John giggled and turned away.

“I can’t talk right now…oh!” John moaned. Kyle found his nipples and started to suck on them. “Oh…oh no, nothing is happening. Yeah, yeah, I’m with him…you don’t get it…I have to…I had to see him…stop it…it’s not like that…why do you always assume the worst…hmph!” Kyle bit onto John’s nipple and dragged him back, so they were pressed against each other. John didn’t even notice they were moving away. He wrapped his arms around Kyle’s neck and resumed rolling his hips. It felt so good to have Kyle moving inside him. “I can’t…listen, I really can’t talk, it’s just…it’s too much…” John immediately shoved the phone against Kyle’s backside as pleasure burst inside him, burning delicious and stealing his breath, as the knot started to stretch out John’s insides.

Oh no, John thought dazedly. He just did something awful. John bit his lip, and as he tried to come up with an appropriate answer to his increasingly frustrated boyfriend, Kyle took the phone from him.

“Hey, asshole? We’re busy. Call back tomorrow.” Kyle promptly threw it against the wall, much to the shrieks from the omega before him. He kissed John before he could protest and promised to buy him a new phone, but now, they had more pressing issues at hand. He flipped John so that the omega was lying on the bed.

John bit his lip at their new positions. His pussy was now locked on the knot, and his inner muscles were doing everything in their power to milk the alpha’s knot. Kyle gripped John’s hips and ground himself up against the omega until it was wholly swollen next to his cervix. John flexed around the bulge viciously, and it wasn’t long before Kyle was coming with a growl. John almost cried out as the man on top of him came and came and came.

In the end, John was content and sated and relaxed, and the high of his orgasm did wonders on the guilt that was sure to come. Kyle had left the bed to get them some water, and when he returned, he offered to feed John.

“Hmm…” John hummed. He got up; Kyle returned to his side and unscrewed the bottle, holding it up as the omega drank. A little bit soberer but not quite in his right mind, he rested his head against Kyle’s shoulder.

“I think I did something really bad,” John mumbled, as water dripped down his chin.

Kyle wiped the drop away from his chin. “Yeah?”

“I let you come inside me…” John didn’t even have the decency to wash the cum out. The load was still stuffed in his cunt. 

“That wasn’t your fault,” Kyle excused while laying kisses down John’s neck. “He shouldn’t have called you while we were doing it. You lost concentration.” He then pecked John’s lips. “Was an accident. Can’t be helped.”

John frowned. He reached forward to trail his fingers down his neck to his chest.

“Still feels wrong…” John looked up at Kyle. “Still feel you inside me.”

"Is that a bad thing?"

John frowned.

“Okay, hold on,” the alpha suggested. “How about we fix that?” John had no response as the alpha used his fingers to spread out John’s folds. A steady flow of cum dripped out of John’s cunt, and when Kyle opened him up further, more gushed out. John tried to keep still as his cunt was held open by Kyle’s hand. When he was done dripping, Kyle curled his fingers inside to scoop out whatever was leftover. When he was done, Kyle slipped them out with a popping sound.

“All done,” Kyle said. He looked so proud. John’s cunt was slightly sore, but Kyle was already moving down to kiss it better. John closed his eyes as soon as he felt those lips on his clit. He moaned and arched his back. After a few, long, leisurely licks, Kyle got up to kiss John again. “Feeling better?” He asked.

John tried not to smile but failed. “Yeah.” Honestly, he did. As empty as he felt, John knew that getting stuffed with cum from a guy who wasn’t his boyfriend was cheating. He hoped the clean-up made things better.

“Don’t forget, it was an accident,” Kyle said again. “It doesn’t count.” John swore the man could hear his thoughts. “We should practice pulling out more often, so we can get it right in the future.”

John startled. “Practice?”

“Yeah, so we can do it, you know, properly.” Kyle brushed a curl away from his face.

John’s nerves started dancing again, the strange mix of excitement and trepidation. “But if you come while we’re practicing, won’t that be cheating?”

Kyle thought about it. Then, he brightened up. “I mean, you wouldn’t call a practice match a real game, even though it looks and feels like one.”

John licked his lips. It made sense, John thought as his hand gravitated towards Kyle’s dick. Even flaccid, his best friend’s dick was huge. It was hard not to hold when it was so close to him. John made sure his hands were gentle because he knew the member was still sensitive.

Kyle shivered at his touch.

“Okay,” John agreed. “You’re right. It’s not cheating if we practice. We’re just making sure I don’t cheat in the future.”

“Honestly, we’re doing your alpha a favor.”

John and Kyle did Miles a lot of favors that night and the night after that and the night after that. Eventually, the two were so dedicated to their training that both ended up blocking Miles’ number because neither of them could concentrate on doing a good job with his ringtone blaring every hour. They made a lot of mistakes; Kyle couldn’t resist shooting inside John’s cunt, no matter how much he loved painting John’s body with cum. They tried practicing with anal because even if he came, John’s ass was completely free game as far as the rules allowed, but John was so tight that they figured it wasn’t an accurate comparison.

Kyle explained this to their teammates when he offered them his lot of condoms because he and John didn’t need them anymore. After he explained their method, their captain rubbed his temples and asked, with the weariness of a thousand sailors, why they didn’t “practice with condoms” if they were going to pursue such a feat.

Kyle blinked. “Oh.”

Kyle recovered quickly. He smiled. “Either way, we’ve been practicing all week. I think I got it down—at least 8 out of 10 times,” Kyle declared proudly. “It’s been hard, but John’s really dedicated to staying faithful. God, his alpha doesn’t know how lucky he is.”

John smiled shyly as he listened from the bench. He waited for Kyle to finish talking so they could go home. They went to Kyle’s car, walking hand in hand. Tomorrow was a matchday, and this was the first time John got to wake up next to Kyle beforehand. They would have breakfast together, drive to the field together, and then celebrate or cry depending on their outcome. The two of them didn’t even feel the need to go to a club as per tradition. Kyle suggested they just have a night in instead, and John honestly couldn’t agree more.

The next day, they won. The two of them ordered takeout to a classic Yorkshire hole-in-the-wall, bought a bottle of John’s favorite red wine, which Kyle thought was “so fucking classy” and got a movie suggestion from the cashier as they were checking out. She wasn't a football fan, so she didn't recognize the two boys. Instead, she saw how Kyle was taking the groceries to the car, saying he didn’t want John to lift a finger and told the omega he had “such a good alpha” looking out for him. John didn’t correct her. He just smiled, blushed, and thanked her. They were halfway through their perfect night when their domestic bliss was cut short.

John’s phone rang. He got up immediately when he saw the name on the caller ID.

“What’s wrong?” Kyle asked.

“It’s my parents.” John got up from the couch. Kyle turned off the TV to listen.

The conversation went on as John expected. He was more surprised, now that he was hearing from them, that it took them this long to contact him. Miles was blocked from their phones. Kyle changed the code to his gates; however, Miles found out about the number the first time wouldn’t work a second time. The only way to get to John was through the people he couldn’t ignore.

John stood in silence as he listened to his parents’ scold him about his actions. They lived in Barnsley, so they couldn’t very well travel all the way to Manchester for a lecture, but they made their feelings about John’s behavior abundantly clear. They told him that running away was not how mates handle their problems. They told him to remember that when John had nothing, Miles was there for him. “He was there before the money,” they said. “Can you guarantee this new alpha would do the same?” And John hated the doubt that turned his bones brittle because he knew it wouldn’t be long until his heart fell apart. They didn’t know Kyle; they had no right to say these things, and yet they still kept talking. They told John he was wrong for neglecting his alpha, denying him a family, and choosing his career and friendship over his mate. “It was fine when you were younger, but now you have to think about the future. You don’t want to be seventy and alone, John.” John wanted to say that he didn’t know if being alone wasn’t preferable to being with Miles, but whenever John tried to explain, he was cut off. Every time John wanted to defend himself, there was a guilt trip or another painful reminder of the past he shared with his alpha, and the lack of future either of them had without each other. “You know he gave up everything for you, John. He has nothing if you leave.”

John was trembling throughout the call. The fear of losing everything made him submit the few things he knew they wanted in exchange. John promised them he would do better and almost cried when he hung up. He turned to tell Kyle that he had to leave, but the older man was already standing, ready to wrap his arms around him. John dug his face into the alpha’s neck.

“Do you have to go back?” Kyle asked softly.

John nodded. He didn’t say anything to explain; Kyle respected his decision. He kissed John’s forehead and told him he wanted to give him a ride home and wasn’t going to leave him until he was sure he was safe.

Kyle didn’t have to worry about the latter concern. The house was empty. They went to John’s bedroom, where they sat down for a moment and waited. John had left a message on Miles’ phone saying he was home. No calls back meant that he was still out getting bottle service with John’s credit card.

“He’s out with his friends,” John told Kyle. “Probably at a club.”

“Really?”. 

“Yeah.”

Kyle snorted. “Why does he give you so much shit for it then?”

“I don’t know.” John shrugged. “He doesn’t like it when I’m not home when he gets home, and I don’t like being around him when he drinks, or when I drink, and it’s just…It’s confusing.” John looked down. “You can leave if you want. I should be fine.”

Kyle turned to John. “I don’t want to leave you alone.” 

John chuckled, though his smile dropped as soon as it came. He wanted to put on a brave face for Kyle, but the truth was that he was numb. John wasn’t angry or sad. He just didn’t feel anything. His parents made it clear that this was the right thing to do. The thought made him sick. Kyle turned to him and gestured his head towards him so that John was resting on his shoulder. Kyle kissed his hair between the seconds. They sat like that for a while. When John looked up, he didn’t speak. Like a child, he played with Kyle’s beard, which earned a laugh from both parties.

“What are you doing?”

John hummed. Then, he laughed. “Just playing a little bit. Remembering you.” He pulled at the hair. “It’s like a turkey’s gobble.”

Kyle made an exaggerated, affronted noise. “You’re so rude,” Kyle said as he swatted away John’s hands.

“Do you like that about me?” John asked as his hands returned to pull on the hair.

Kyle snorted. When he saw that John was still waiting for an answer, he told him that he loved it. “Love it when you take the piss out of me.” He wrapped his arm around John’s waist. “You’re sexier that way.”

John giggled. “You’re so lame.”

The two could banter like that forever, and John wished they would. But the phone on his side blared, informing John of the time, and each ticking second meant his and Kyle’s night was coming to an end. He kissed Kyle deeply and smiled as soon as he felt the lips respond.

“I want to remember you,” John said. He wanted to make the house bearable now that he couldn’t leave. John slipped his hands underneath Kyle’s t-shirt. The alpha raised his arms, and the top was off. If John thought it was wrong to fuck around in the bed he shared with his boyfriend, he didn’t show it.

Kyle, on the other hand, got into it.

“Do you like the thought of me fucking you here?” Kyle asked, his voice was so hot, it boiled. “Getting stuffed with my dick because your boyfriend can’t give it to you, right?” John moaned at the words. “You want a real alpha inside you? Want my big cock getting you nice and fat with cum.”

“Yes, yes.” John nodded frantically as he was laid out on the bed, and his legs were spread apart. “Want that. Want your knot.”

“You don’t want to wait for your boyfriend to come home?” The taunting would have been cruel if Kyle wasn’t running his hands over John’s thighs, gripping them and letting go as if to admire his body's tenderness. “Imagine him coming in, seeing his omega finally get the pounding he deserves. Looking at you with your legs spread apart, getting split open, leaking all over his sheets.” Kyle stroked his large cock in an attempt to lube it up before entering. He’d fucked John after their match celebration, but the fat, wide head of his cock still strained to open John’s cunt. The pain was excruciating, and John wanted more. He tried to spread his legs so far apart; they were doing the splits. Kyle pushed in further. “I can even get you on your hands and knees and fuck you with your ass in the air, begging for dick.”

“Oh!” John replied. “Yes, there! Yes, alpha!” God, this felt good. His toes were curling. John clutched onto the sheets. The bed that smelled like Miles was now being permeated in Kyle’s scent. There were pictures of John and his alpha all over the room. Some from a holiday from long ago, some within the year, and some when they were children. John wondered what he would say if someone told him what a whore he’d become for cock, especially ones that didn’t belong to his boyfriend. He would probably laugh; if they showed him a picture of Kyle’s dick, he might have gotten excited.

Kyle’s heavy balls slapped against his ass. The older man’s hips slammed into him with every thrust; his cock plowed through the slick pouring out of John’s cunt. It was dirty. John couldn’t get enough. He moaned and writhed and took every thrust as they made a mess of the sheets. Kyle was hitting his g-spot, dragging him closer and closer to orgasm. John’s body was on fire; his ability to think was gone. His words were replaced with a choked gasp and wrecked moans, while his lower mouth was squelching and choking on the cock feeding into it.

Kyle leaned down to kiss him, and John came with a wail, squirting all over their privates. He went limp as a doll, panting and shuddering as his best friend kept pounding into him. His body was worn. Kyle picked up the pace. John’s cunt was too oversensitive to take it anymore, but like a good omega, he withstood every brush against his clit and moaned his enjoyment as Kyle got close.

Far too quickly, the alpha pulled out. John protested, before a load of cum sprayed on his stomach and move onto his face. Kyle’s release was all over him and the bed. If he looked in the mirror, he wouldn’t recognize himself.

John looked up at Kyle with cum covered lashes. Kyle looked back. Both were panting. Without speaking, the two of them immediately came together in a kiss, hands all over each other, licking the fluids off their faces, sweat, semen, and saliva as if it was their last meal. They laughed as they continued to kiss and forget about the hours passing. The kissing went further, and they kept going until the sheets were completely soaked.

The two players lasted three rounds before John’s phone rang. Their hearts dropped when they heard the sound. After finishing up their last session in a slow, agonizing pace, John laid on his back and stared at the ceiling and waited. He waited for his house to fall apart or for the bed to break down or maybe for the pictures to disappear, and when none of that happened, he got up. John checked his messages. He listened to the voice mail. He learned that his alpha was coming home. Miles was sorry. He missed John. He was wrong to not trust John. John looked at Kyle, who seemed to know exactly what was being said on the other side of the phone. The two shared a look, and then Kyle reached forward to take his friend’s hand and held it until the message ended.

They didn’t need words to know they needed to get dressed, but neither of them used their free time to clean the bedsheets, which were still damp. Instead, they kissed all the way to the doorway. Kyle hugged him for a full two minutes before letting go. He wanted to stay, but John said things would hurt more if he was here.

Miles came home within the next ten minutes, and John wondered if the man was waiting for Kyle’s car to leave. He didn’t mention the other alpha, only how sorry he was to spring such a severe suggestion on John without warning. The alpha had become accustomed to saying sorry a lot this month, and the word was so strange to hear that John didn’t even know to feel when he heard it. “I didn’t know you’d react like that.”

Before Miles could explain any further, John said it was fine. “Let’s not talk about it.” Inwardly, John hoped his boyfriend would drop the subject for the next few years. Maybe things would be better by then, John thought.

Miles hesitated. If John knew Miles, he'd probably been practicing his spiel for a while. He took a step towards John. John took a step back. When no one moved any further, Miles answered, “Sure. If that’s what you want, to ignore the issue—” 

“Yes, that’s what I want.” John agreed. He smiled tensely. Any other day and John would be struggling to defend himself, which would lead to another fight that would make John feel like he was crazy. He said he was taking a shower, and afterward, he planned to go to bed. John hoped the cum would be dried by the time they went to sleep, and that Miles wouldn’t immediately head towards the covers. He smelled like liquor, so if John was lucky, he’d probably want to shower himself.

In the shower, John washed away the semen and dried sweat off his chest. The fluids washed down his body, and as a sliver ran down his thighs, John reached down and began to stuff some of it inside his cunt. He put as much inside him as he could, coming as he did so.

When John reunited with his boyfriend, the man tried to initiate sex. He said it would help them reconcile, but John refused. John said he wasn’t in the mood. Miles continued to push, grabbing his ass and trying to finger his pussy, until John shoved him off and said if he continued to try, he’d sleep in the guest room. Finally, Miles accepted his answer, but when the alpha turned away, John knew Miles was upset. The two tried to go to sleep, and John admitted he had an easier time as he pressed his body against Kyle’s dried cum. John woke up only to check on his cunt, which had been throbbing since his shower. He opened himself up and watched with disappointment as the cum-tainted water spilled out of him. John quickly removed his fingers before any more could get out. After a few lonely moments of thought, John grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of pussy, used up and half-empty, and more than a little swollen. He tried to write a message. Then, John deleted it. Then, he wrote one out again. The pattern went on for one more time until he finally sent a text to Kyle, saying he missed him and that John felt “empty” without him.

John waited, after the longest three minutes of his life, his phone vibrated. He quickly opened his messages and saw that Kyle had sent him a drooling face followed by some eggplants and other little emojis to show his reaction. Kyle told John he looked hot and that he couldn’t wait to be in there again. Then, he asked if John’s boyfriend was too limp to give him attention.

John bit his lower lip. After some hesitance, he said his boyfriend tried to have sex, but John said no. He wrote back that he wished his alpha’s knot was as big as Kyle’s because it couldn’t satisfy him anymore. The message was cruel, mean-spirited, and in bad taste, but the thrill made his heart pound as Kyle sent him a heart and told him, “he knew it.” He knew John’s pussy was too good for mediocre dick.

Kyle sent John a present of his own—a picture of his growing erection, with the words “Thinking of you” attached to it. John erupted into naughty giggles. The sound was so loud, he had to cover his mouth to keep quiet.

John texted back that he was getting excited, and rubbed his clit as they exchanged messages, promising future trysts. The omega stayed in the bathroom almost all night and only stopped when his phone ran out of battery. John snuck into the bed afterward, and no one noticed his disappearance.

***

On Monday morning of that same week, Kyle asked if he could give him a ride to practice. John knew that meant he wanted to talk, and the issue was severe enough that they needed the hour drive to Etihad Stadium to discuss. John agreed immediately. When John arrived, he didn’t even hesitate to hand over his keys when Kyle told him he needed his eyes free for the news.

Once they were inside the car, Kyle gave John his phone. The screen featured a Sun article.

John read the title out loud. “I don’t know…” John’s eyes widened. He looked at Kyle, who kept his eyes on the road.

“Keep reading,” Kyle said.

**_I DON’T KNOW HOW HE CAN LIVE WITH HIMSELF. Kyle Walker’s ex-girlfriend Annie Kilner blasts ‘homewrecker’ England star over his secret tryst with an unknown omega and says ‘it’s over.’_ ** _The England star, 27, was caught with explicit photos of an unknown omega on his phone by his now ex-girlfriend. The model, 24, admitted she was shocked and devasted to find those photos blatantly displayed on his phone, along with several messages confirming his infidelity. Annie told The Sun in an interview that struggled with the information…_

John turned off the phone.

“Can you believe her?” Kyle asked. He picked up speed in anger. “She looked through my phone when I was in the shower! I got out when I realized I'd forgotten it outside. Caught her red-handed. She didn’t even look sorry when I confronted her—she had _the fucking nerve to get angry_. After _she_ broke my trust! She was even reading our messages—"

John jolted in horror. “Does she know it was me?” John would die if his pussy got put on display.

“No, no, no…” Kyle said instantly. He stopped the car on the side and turned to face John. He kissed him, which John gratefully accepted because it was the only thing calming him down. “John, I would never let that happen to you. Your pics are safe with me. I got that phone out of her hands before she saw your name.”

“How do you know?”

“Cause she was screaming at me, asking me who you were. I mean, she did guess it was you,” Kyle confessed. When he saw the fear in John’s eyes, Kyle corrected him. “—so I told her to calm down. Then, she accused me of cheating on her. Can you believe that? We weren’t even together! We didn’t have sex for months!” Kyle gritted his teeth. “This is fucking ridiculous.”

“I’m sorry,” John whispered. A part of him felt guilty as if by wishing the two remained on the outs, he played a role in their separation.

Kyle shook his head. “It’s not your fault. Seriously, she had no right.” Then he groaned. He put his face in his hands. “I should have known something was up when she came over.”

John swallowed. “Oh, were you…‘getting back together?’” He asked, with the quotation marks attached. He knew how Kyle and his omega reconciled. 

Kyle shrugged. “I thought so, but then she did this, and fuck—it’s fucking disrespectful. She even had the nerve to report this to The Sun. Can you believe that? Didn’t even have the class to go to the Daily Mail.”

“Oh.” John tried to stifle the ball of hope in his chest. “So…” John inwardly scolded himself for what he was about to ask. This wasn’t the time to get presumptuous. Kyle and his omega had a lot of history. This wasn’t their first fight, and it wouldn’t be their last unless— “How long do you think this break will last?”

“Honestly?” Kyle restarted the car. “I think it’s over. For good.”

“Really?”

Kyle nodded. “I don’t know if I can trust her again. We’ve been going up and down our entire lives, and this last year, it seems like it’s been only down. You know, I actually think she came over to spy on me. Maybe check if I restocked the condoms.” Kyle snorted. He leaned back in his seat.

“And you’re okay with just…ending this?” John wondered why the air was so hot. He should really put on the air condition, or at least roll down a window.”

“Yeah,” Kyle admitted. He sounded sure, practically confident, and John wondered how long he’d been mulling over this decision. “We’re not the same people we were when we got together. I don’t even think we like each other anymore, and I’m just… I’m tired. I’m tired of the on and off. Of all the fighting. I already get that on the field. I don’t need it in my house."

John swallowed. “You know relationships take effort. It’s not always easy. Sometimes, you have to light the flame when it goes out.” This was what his mom said to him when he first indulged in leaving Miles.

“We only have to light candles if we need to, John.” Kyle retorted. “That's why I have a lamp.” His face broke out into a smile. “It's why I have you.”

John was surprised. “Me?”

Kyle grinned. He took the car off park and got back on the road.

“What do you mean, me?”

Kyle didn’t answer.

“Kyle?” John whined. “Kyle?”

“I’m driving.”

“Kyle!”

“Shh!” Kyle scolded. “I’m trying to concentrate. There’s a lot of traffic.”

“Bullshit.”

“John, look!” When the omega looked at the road and noticed there were many commuters on their streets. His face turned red. Kyle was a terrible backseat driver when John was at the wheel, but it was also one of the reasons it was so easy to give Kyle his keys.

Kyle saw his embarrassment and chuckled. “Told you so.” Kyle grinned. “You’re such a bad driver. I bet you cheated on your test.”

“I did not!”

Kyle started laughing. When he didn’t stop, John rolled his eyes and pouted. Piss off,” John told him. Then, he remembered why he was upset. “What do you mean, me?”

Kyle hummed. Once he was at a more comfortable speed, he was able to continue the conversation. There was a sigh, and finally, Kyle confessed what he meant. “I mean, there are a million different things I could be doing in the world, but when I’m with you, you’re the most important,” he said. “You’re the one person I trust more than anyone.”

John smiled, and he tried to keep it small, but he couldn’t resist a stunner. “Really?”

“I’d leave my phone with you, mate.”

John laughed. Kyle got them on the road directly leading to the stadium, and when there were no more cars beside them, Kyle told him, “It’s hard to see you unhappy because I don’t get it. It’s a fucking mystery why someone doesn’t want to see you smile. All the time, it’s like the best thing in the world. And it’s hard, sometimes, cause you’re a crier.”

“I am not!” John protested. He blinked in case his eyes were wet. His mother used to say he had the saddest eyes. She told him to be careful because there were a lot of terrible men who want to make his ocean eyes cry.

“Yes, you are,” Kyle scoffed. Then, he took a moment to think. “Sometimes, when I make you smile after a long day, and it feels like I’m scoring a goal.”

John laughed at the joke. When he saw that Kyle was serious, his laughter died down. “Does it really feel that good?”

“Yeah. Sometimes.” Kyle blushed. “Most of the time,” he confessed. “It’s why…” He took a deep breath. “It’s why I love you. Because you’re my best friend, and when I see you not taking care of yourself, I wonder why you want to hurt someone I love.”

Kyle grip around the wheel tightened. He wasn’t looking at John anymore. He was too nervous. They kept driving without another word, which had never happened in the history of their friendship because they could talk about anything. After they showed their IDs to get in, Kyle went straight to the parking lot.

Then, suddenly and magnificently, John said he felt the same way.

“I love you, too,” John said, and his eyes were tearing up. Kyle turned his head at once. “You’re my best friend, and I don’t want you to worry about me, but I, I can’t help but be a burden. I’m sorry.” He looked away to keep from making a scene, but Kyle was on him in a second. “I’m really sorry, Kyle.”

“No, no—that’s not—that’s not what I meant.” Kyle reached forward to hug him. When the seatbelts blocked his way, he took it off and pulled him close. “No, that’s not it. It’s not. You’re not a burden. You’re not. You’re the opposite of a burden. You’re a, you’re a…” Kyle wracked his head for the antonym of a burden. “You’re a gift, John. You’re my gift. My bonus for coming to Man City.”

John chuckled, despite his distress. “You’re so weird.”

“Really? After I pour my heart to you like this?”

John actually smiled despite the waterworks that were struggling to run down his cheeks. Kyle wiped them away. When that wasn’t enough to keep them from falling, he kissed them, one by one.

“I’ve never been more thankful for anybody coming into my life.”

John clumsily tried to remove his seatbelt. When it was off, he was able to get closer to Kyle and climb on his lap in the driver’s seat. They kissed over and over again, mostly innocent, though there was a rare, French one sneaking through. When they stopped to press their heads against each other and smile only for each other, John declared they needed to get to practice. “We’ll be late.”

“Yeah,” Kyle hummed into the next kiss. “We can continue this after practice. I’ll buy you fish and chips?”

“You’re only saying that because you want me to admit I’m a Yorkshire man,” John teased, but he loved fish and chips. No number of five-star restaurants could beat a soul-warming mom and pop shop that still fried potatoes in lard. Before Kyle could counter with John’s geographical birthright, John kissed him again. “Maybe we can find a nice place alone after? We can listen to music, have a drink?”

“I’d like that.” They kissed, and then John bit his lip, and with the smallest bout of confidence, suggested they come in a little late. “We can just pay the fine. I mean, we won this weekend. Maybe, he’ll give us a break?” John said, hopefully, despite the doubt rooted in his statement.

Kyle liked to think as one of the older members, he should be the most mature. He should tell John no because neither of them needed Pep on their backs today. On the other hand, these seats were really comfortable. Kyle always joked about how John spent way too much money on a car he couldn’t drive.

“…Being a little late never hurt anyone,” Kyle offered up.

When they arrived fifteen minutes late for practice, the two agreed that while it didn’t hurt their teammates to be late, the combined £10,000 fine for lateness stung a little. 

***

People learn to love through other people, not through themselves. They learn about it through their parents and siblings and lovers and friends, because for every person who loves them, they learn something about themselves to love. The last month had been a paradise for John Stones Learning Kyle loved him made John like himself a little more.

John was putting his stuff in his locker when a pair of strong, hard arms wrapped around his waist. He laughed when he felt the beard nuzzling against his shoulder.

“Hey, Kyle.”

“Hey to you, too.” Kyle took a few moments to inhale. It was a new habit Kyle had adapted. For the last few weeks, Kyle spent every morning and afternoon breathing in John’s scent, claiming that the smell gave him energy. John assumed it was the familiarity. He used Kyle’s body wash when he showered at the alpha’s place—although, John had already been using the brand for years since it was what they kept in their lockers. He didn’t know why it was so prominent now, but it drove Kyle crazy.

The kisses on his neck made John purr. He started getting wet again. The kisses got deeper, and Kyle’s nose dug into his skin.

“You’re so sensitive these days,” Kyle noted, which sucking on his neck. His fingers teased the hem of his shorts, before slipping inside.

John moaned. “Really?”

“Yeah, you were squirting like crazy last night. I might have to get my car clean.” From behind them, Bernardo yelped, having slammed his hand against the locker and cause all of the contents to fall out. John turned to him, concerned, but Kyle was too busy molesting his stomach.

“Hey, John?”

“What?” John turned back to Kyle.

“Are these your shorts?” Kyle ran his fingers over the prominent indentions made by the elastic of his uniform. “Seems a bit small.”

John frowned. “Yeah.” He checked the number as soon as he put them on, thinking a similar sentiment. “I think the kitman shrunk it.”

Kyle gripped his butt. “Your ass has been getting bigger for a while.”

Before one of John’s insecurity could flare out, Kyle gave it a long, hard squeeze. “I love it. More to grab.” He kissed John's neck. “More to kiss.”

John laughed. He turned around so that he was facing Kyle. They immediately started kissing against the lockers.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” John complained when they paused. “I’ve been eating the same, and I’ve been sick all week. If anything, I should be losing weight.”

“What? When?” Kyle pulled back. “Is everything alright?”

John shrugged. “It's okay. Just an upset stomach yesterday morning, and a few nights ago. I’m not feverish or anything. Just having a hard time keeping my meals down.” John’s concern shifted to Kyle. “Are you okay? There might be something wrong with what I’m eating.” He’d been having a lot of meals over at Kyle’s place lately.

Kyle was taken back. “I’ve actually been feeling great. I don’t know why, but my energy’s gone through the roof. Last week, I beat my best time.”

John grinned. He remembered that. “Yes, you did. I’m so proud.”

Kyle smiled with him, and then he frowned again. “You sure you’re not coming down with something?” 

John shook his head. “If it weren’t for the nausea, I wouldn’t know anything was wrong. It might be my fridge.”

That sounded plausible. “We can get you a checkup today.” Kyle wrapped his arms around him again and took another moment to breathe him in. He started sniffing around again. “God, it’s getting stronger. I don’t know what it is, but you smell so good. I just want to eat you up.” 

John preened at the praise. “A lot of people have been saying that. One of the security guys actually asked me if I was pregnant.” He laughed. “I told him it was impossible.” John shook his head. "Me and my boyfriend haven’t had sex in months.”

At that moment, Bernardo slammed his locker shut, almost knocking over a few people’s boots off the benches with its force. The young Portuguese player threw his hands up in the air. He yelled, “I’m sorry, but WHAT?” as he looked around the room, eyes wide, for reinforcements. When everyone looked away, Bernardo scanned the room again, searching for a lifeline, a buoy, a shining beacon of hope in what seemed to be eternal darkness or a goddamn shipwreck, because he was acting like he was drowning. The two defenders stared at him. Bernardo stared at them back and then turned to every passerby with a desperate cry of help.

“Are we going to keep pretending we don’t hear this?”

John was taken back. Kyle almost looked insulted. The defender was one of the nicest guys in the world, but there was something about Bernardo that made the alpha want to bully the young man. He was an omega, too. Normally, Kyle was extremely sympathetic to their sex. “What are you going on about Bernardo?”

“John! He’s obviously pregnant!”

Kompany got up to calm the omega down. Kevin De Bruyne protested the interference, saying that this was the time to let the hysterical midfielder speak his mind. “Let him talk!” Kevin insisted.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “That’s impossible, Bernardo. You heard him. He hasn’t been having sex with his boyfriend.” Then, he added, in a rather offended tone, that the omega should mind his own business. “Can you please stop eavesdropping on our conversations? They’re private. John might be sick right now. He doesn’t need anyone in his business.”

“He’s. Not. Sick. He is pregnant!” Bernardo repeated, more frantically than before. “He’s been having sex with you! He’s pregnant with your baby! His scent has changed! You're stronger than ever! He even has morning sickness!”

“Hey,” Kyle pointed out. “It's not morning sickness if he gets sick at night."

Silence entered the room.

Everyone was speechless, except for Sergio Aguero, who busted out laughing. He said something in Spanish, but somehow everyone understood.

Raheem shook his head. "Guys." He rubbed his temples and then sighed again. "Believe me. Morning sickness can happen at any time of the day."

The knowledge shook the two players.

"But—but," John’s heart pounded. “I’m—I’m not—”

“We haven’t been having sex. We’re only fucking around. I pull out,” Kyle clarified, but his confidence was lacking. “That’s not real sex.”

“That doesn’t work!” Bernardo nearly screamed. “It’s still sex! You guys are having sex! You have sex everywhere! Sex in the showers! Sex in the halls! Sex in your car! I go to the back of the bus, and there you are, having sex on the seats!” Bernardo was in hysterics. “John is pregnant! You are the father! Because of sex!”

Kevin patted his back, trying to soothe his teammate but to no avail. The Belgian was not a very reassuring man. Bernardo turned to his captain. He gestured towards the two lovebirds. “Tell them.”

Kyle folded his arms. The defender waited for Kompany to correct the clearly unwell omega, only for their captain to sigh. “I think we need to have a talk.”

John and Kyle’s stomachs dropped. Kompany took them out of the dressing room with the air of disappointed teacher. They often teased the balding centre back for being the Headmaster of the squad, keeping track of fines and punishments, but they always appreciated how dedicated he was to his team's welfare. The alpha walked them over to Pep’s office and sat both boys on the chair. Pep was surprised, and after he asked what the problem was, Kompany told them to repeat what Bernardo had said to them. When that was finished, he instructed them to explain their disagreements with Bernardo’s logic.

Pep listened with open ears. At first, he was calm. Then, approximately thirty or so seconds in, his eyes started twitching. The vein on his temple began to pulse. Minutes in, Pep's eyes lost their light. And finally, when he got to Kyle’s explanation on what sex was and how “what they were doing wasn’t really sex,” Pep slammed his face onto his desk.

John and Kyle stared in horror. Pep stayed in that position for what seemed to be an eternity. With the grace and valor of a thousand migrating swans, Pep got up and told them to wait. They complied for about half an hour; then, Pep returned with a laptop, a DVD, and a doctor. He told them to watch the video, and afterward, if there were any questions, to ask the doctor for information. Pep said he imagined there will be tests involved, which made John sweat. When he had trouble breathing, Kyle quickly took John’s hand in his.

“It’s going to be okay,” Kyle promised.

After one video, and a positive pregnancy test, John wasn’t so sure.

***

The two were sent home, and on the drive to John’s house where he would have to inevitably tell his boyfriend the news, Kyle stopped by a grocery store. He said he needed to pick up some things. John waited in the car. He didn’t complain. John didn’t want to go home anyway, and he didn’t feel like going in. Honestly, John didn’t want to do anything but sit alone in his thoughts, wondering what was going to happen because his life felt like it was coming to an end. His career was delayed, almost to a detrimental effect, and his relationship with Kyle had been turned upside down. He didn’t even want to think about how Miles would take it—not well, to say the least.

Less than an hour later, Kyle came out. In his arms, he struggled to carry at least three bags full of snacks, baby supplies, and liquids. John stared at him.

“What did you buy?”

“You know, baby things. Uh, diapers, baby shampoo, snacks, I heard pregnant omegas got cravings. I have lots of water— the doctor said you needed to drink a lot of water, um, the store clerk helped me pick out some medicine for the morning sickness, although it's fucking not morning sickness, is it?" Kyle muttered the last part, annoyed. "Uh, I got some seltzer water, ginger ale, lots of snacks, sweet and savory shit, did I take too long? Here, have some water.” Kyle undid the cap to a water bottle and handed it to John. John took it but didn’t drink. His eyes welled up.

“John?”

John was shaking. “You didn’t have to do this, Kyle.”

Kyle disagreed. “It’s my baby, John.”

“I know, but…” John tried to wipe away his tears. “It’s not your problem. I’m not your problem. You shouldn’t…you shouldn’t be so nice to someone like me.”

“Someone like you?”

“I’m a terrible omega. I’m a cheater. I—”

“Hold on, hold on. What’s this about cheating?”

“We had sex,” John sobbed. “I cheated on my alpha, and now I’m having your baby and ruining your life—”

“Okay, first of all, this was an accident. We didn’t know it was sex. I mean, that’s got to count for something. Like, that has to be a real loophole. How can we cheat if we didn’t know?”

John hiccupped as the tears kept falling. 

“And second of all— _second of all_ ,” Kyle stressed when John wouldn’t calm down, “My life isn’t ruined. This is great news! I’m having a baby with my best friend. Who doesn’t want to have a baby with their best friend?”

John sniffled. In a few seconds, his mood was already improving. “Do you really mean that?”

“I do.” Kyle pulled John into a hug. While John clutched onto his friend, the alpha told him this was great news. “We’re going to have the cutest baby, and you’re going to be the hottest mum.” Kyle told him that omegas were their sexiest when they were pregnant, and the sex was supposed to be unbelievable. “God, we’re going to be fucking all the time. I won’t be able to keep my hands off you when you start showing.” Kyle sighed. He pulled away, so they were facing each other. “You’re going to get so fat, John. All pretty and fat with my pup. I can’t wait.”

Despite his earlier concern, John couldn’t stop smiling. Kyle smiled, too, and went for another kiss. When they parted, John remembered a third party in this dilemma, and it wasn’t the baby.

“What about Miles?”

Kyle’s smile dropped. “He’s not going to be involved.”

“Kyle—”

“I’m not letting another man raise my baby, John.” Kyle was snarling. “This is our kid. I don’t care if I have to buy the house next door or move into your basement, we’re raising him together.”

John wouldn’t have it in any other way. “I would never do that to you,” he promised. “I just…I want everything to be okay. This is a lot to take in, and Miles might still think what we did was cheating.”

Kyle sighed. “Yeah, he seems like that type of asshole.”

John looked down. He put his hands on his stomach. The doctor estimated John was about six weeks along, and there wouldn’t be any major movement until the end of the first trimester. Despite that, he was positive he could feel his baby growing inside him. John froze. There it was—" his baby.” And it wasn’t just his baby, but it was Kyle’s baby, and it was their baby.

For the first time, the truth came out.

“I want this baby,” John said out loud. He could feel the tears come back but for an entirely different reason. “I really want this baby.” He started laughing as the dread disappeared, and that was left with this lighthearted elation he’d only ever felt before when he met Kyle. “God, I really want this, Kyle. I really, really want this.” He was laughing and crying. “I’m so happy. Can you believe it?”

Kyle could, and he did because he felt the same way, and Kyle made it clear as he kissed John and told him this was the best news of his life. “I wanted to say something. I did, but I didn’t want to pressure you, so I kept my mouth shut, but man, we’re having a baby!” Kyle yelled excitedly. “We’re having a freaking baby!” 

The two of them bubbled with excitement. They wouldn’t stop smiling on their drive to John’s house. They talked about playing football with their pup, baby names, would they be an alpha or an omega, a boy or a girl, would they look like John or take after Kyle? Or a combination of the two? John knew he would love that the most. The two continued to plans, some of them were not concrete or sustainable, but it was nice to think about it.

***

Miles was not as enthusiastic about the news.

Kyle invited him to his house because he wanted John to feel safe. It did little to help because upon finding out about John’s pregnancy, Miles exploded. Neither of them expected the alpha to be happy about the news, but both John and Kyle were taken back by the level of venom inflicted upon them. Miles was screaming and crying, a hurricane of waterworks and threats of war. He said terrible things about Kyle and even tried to posture up against him, only for Kyle to set him straight by stepping forward. The anger would have been acceptable if Miles hadn’t started laying onto John, calling him a “dumb slut” and a “cheating whore.” Before he could get onto his next insult, Kyle grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward until they were face to face.

“You need to calm down,” Kyle growled. Miles was trembling. “You’re going too far. John is under a lot of stress right now. He doesn’t need this right now.” Kyle glared and let go. "Watch your mouth."

Miles almost fell over. He sneered, despite the fear in his eyes. “That sluts got you so fucking whipped. Now, he’s trapped you with a bastard.”

“Hey!” Kyle looked ready to do more than threaten him. “I get that you’re upset, and it’s the only reason I’m letting you off right now. But he didn’t do anything to deserve this.” 

_“He fucked you in our bed!”_

Kyle shrugged. “He didn’t mean to cheat on you. Besides, I thought you wanted a baby.”

“I wanted my baby!” Miles shrieked, and he almost sounded incredulous, as if he couldn’t believe this argument was happening.

“Oh, so now that you’re not the father, you don’t want one? That’s messed up, man.” Kyle turned to John, who’d been sitting in his seat, rubbing his palms over his stomach. He hoped the doctor was right, and the baby hadn’t developed enough to hear such nasty things. “John, I don’t think he’s ready to support you during this pregnancy.”

“Like fuck I would have supported him!” Miles took a step forward towards John, only to be blocked by Kyle. He jumped when the man appeared in front of him. Unable to take any action forward, Miles glared at his boyfriend. “You’re not having this baby. I won’t allow it. You’re getting rid of it—”

Miles was on the floor before he finished his sentence.

John stood up as soon as Kyle’s fist hit his face and landed his ass onto the floor. Kyle got on top of him and started laying on him, one punch after another until John could see his boyfriend bleeding.

“Kyle!” John tried to pull him off, but Kyle wanted to pummel the other alpha. John wasn’t surprised. He knew the older man had been holding back these last few months, and he’d mentioned many times how badly he wanted to beat the alpha black and blue. Threatening his child, however, was the last straw. “Kyle, stop!”

John used almost all of his strength to get him off Miles. When he did, John immediately embraced the alpha and told him everything was alright. “I’m here. We’re here.” He took Kyle’s fist, bloodied from Miles’ broken nose and open knuckles from punching too hard. John took the hand and started kissing it better. He kept asking if Kyle was okay, and even the confirmation that he was wasn’t enough for John to breathe easily.

Miles was on the ground, wailing and threatening to call the police for getting attacked. He tried to breathe, and large, loud hacking noises came out. When Miles saw no one was paying attention, he got up. He used his hand to apply pressure to his damaged face, which did little but cover his fingers in blood.

“Are you fucking serious?” He asked when he saw John was still fussing over Kyle.

John glared at him. He never hated someone so much in his life, but he hated this man today.

“I can’t believe you made him hit you,” John snapped. If the alpha made a police report, John wouldn’t be on his side. He’d tell the police the truth—that Kyle was defending him and their baby.

Miles was about to respond, but as soon as he did, John turned his back on him and kissed Kyle with more passion and love than he ever kissed Miles. Kyle kissed back and held his face with the same bloodied hand used to pummel the other alpha. Their moment was tender and sweet, as was their entire relationship.

In that single kiss, John saw his future with Kyle. He saw his baby, and maybe a few more little ones, running around and kicking footballs and being spoiled rotten. Kyle was a softie, and he’d do anything to make the people he loved happy. John saw a morning where Kyle took the pram out on the streets for a walk, and a day off where they could go to the park and maybe get a dog or two. He felt the feeling of wanting to go home at night instead of dreading it and climbing next to Kyle's side as he read their son or daughter a story to sleep.

Who wouldn’t want a future with their best friend in it?

Empowered by that vision, John turned to Miles. His childhood sweetheart, his almost mate, and his first love. The man was staring at him in horror. It hit him. John was happy, and he wasn’t going back to being unhappy again.

“I’m done.”

Miles stared at him. He tried to stutter out a response, but John wouldn’t let him get a word in. “I don’t want to be with you anymore.”

John didn’t say sorry, because he wasn’t. “Kyle takes care of me. He’s a good guy, and he’s my best friend.” They looked at each other, and shared a small, secret joke, as John said, “Who wouldn’t want to raise a baby with their best friend?”

Miles’ entire body shook. But matched to the anger fueling his body, there was fear. There was no way to win; there were no apologies or games or calls to their parents or calculated sweet talk or presents or hateful messages or guilt trips. He resorted to spite, but the victory was hollow as he looked at Kyle and said, “You want that whore. He’s all yours.” 

Miles stormed out of the house and left Kyle and John alone.

The two defenders were unresponsive, more out of uncertainty than shock. Kyle recovered first. He made John a cup of brew and opened a box of biscuits to dip. Kyle bought some blankets for a makeshift nest. Took out his phone to see whatever he could do to comfort the omega. As Kyle grabbed two king-sized pillows from his bedroom, John stopped him and asked him to lie next to him.

“It’s over,” he said. “I think it’s really over.”

Kyle frowned. He cuddled up to John and held him in his arms. “How do you feel about that?”

“Scared.” John looked at Kyle and gave him a shy, almost shaky smile, like a doe learning how to walk for the first time. “Relieved.” John leaned into Kyle. “Is that bad?” He was in love with the man and had been with him for ten years, and in a second, he turned those ten years were wasted. “I shouldn’t be happy.”

“The only thing you should be is happy.” Kyle disagreed. “You should be with someone who completes you, not tears you apart.” He pulled John close. “Someone who makes you smile and come and laugh and listens and talks and banters with you.”

John chuckled. “Someone like you?”

“Yeah,” Kyle agreed. “Only better.”

John didn’t believe it could get any better than Kyle. He told his friend this sentiment, and as Kyle laughed and called John a sap.

"You deserve the best." Kyle's hands snuck under John’s top to feel the baby.

“My baby,” Kyle said, and he continued to draw circles on his belly in comfort. "Deserves the best."

John’s body heated up. His cunt tingled the more he felt the alpha’s fingers on him. He looked at Kyle, and the man didn’t realize that the omega was growing wet. John licked his lips. He needed someone to take care of him, and Kyle promised, especially since John had just broken up with his boyfriend.

There was no cheating or loopholes necessary anymore. 

John got up from the giant pillows and thick blankets and gestured to Kyle to follow.

“John?”

The omega responded with what he hoped was a sultry, come hither look. “I don’t have an alpha anymore, and I need one to take care of me.” He bit his lip. "Someone to give me a lot of attention.”

In a flash, Kyle had grabbed John and carried the omega to the bedroom. John couldn’t stop laughing as they hastily stripped. He didn’t have to do much on his part. Kyle was tearing off their clothes like his hands were scissors. Kyle wasn’t delicate or soft. He was passionate and fun, and the sex was rough and dirty and almost too filthy to be described in words. Kyle had faith their baby would be okay because Kyle knew his mommy was strong and could take the pounding. The alpha didn’t even think about pulling out as he knotted John over and over again until his belly distended. Kyle loved the sight.

The two of them knew they have to deal with the consequences in the future. There were so many boundaries that needed to be built, and problems to be addressed. Both of them wanted the same thing. Kyle didn’t want to put John in a cage, and John didn’t want to tie Kyle down. They wanted to stay friends. They wanted to fuck each other. They didn’t want anyone to interfere with the perfect little nest they had.

In the back of their heads, they knew being best mates wasn’t a proper label for what they had, because it was so much more than friends or lovers or partners on the field. But they could discuss it at another time because all they wanted to be today was together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!  
> This is my only July post of the year because I worked on this story for three weeks straight. There were days where I woke up just to write something and then go to work or do something else. In other words, I would really, really appreciate some comments on this piece. I can't force anything, but I'd really like to read your thoughts. 
> 
> I won't be writing about football for a while. I have several other stories I want to work on and maybe finish up before I do. But if you are curious about what I am working on, here are some of my handles: 
> 
> Twitter: [@sometimesimeow](https://twitter.com/sometimesimeow)  
> Literary Website: [Murder at the Cathouse](http://www.murderatthecathouse.com)  
> 


End file.
